The strangest Ronin warrior and sailor moon story.
by CrazyJ Girl
Summary: this story is a crossover between sailor moon and Ronin warriors, Gundam wing and the majorly awesome book serious called Jewel kingdom I would recmmend not reading this story if you are under 13
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer.  
My sister and I don't own Sailor Moon, Ronin Warriors, or Jewel Kingdom Gundam Wing; they belong to their creators in this story the sailor scouts and ronins get many new powers the first few amber and I made up with help from our friend Mystic Jade and her sister. Mystic Jade is a very good friend to amber and me. And she writes a lot of FanFics herself. pretty much all of them are sailor moon crossovers of one kind or another and her fanfics are always fun to read. and she has been such a big help helping amber and me to come up with ideas for new attack for the sailor scouts and Ronin warriors and warlords.  
  
Characters. Some of these Characters will not enter into the story much.  
  
Kings and Queens  
KING TALPA AND QUEEN SERENITY ( KING AND QUEEN OF THE MOON)   
KING LANCE AND QUEEN CELSTIA (KING AND QUEEN OF EARTH)   
KING CYRIL AND QUEEN MORPHIA (KING AND QUEEN OF MERCURY)   
KING DAMIAN AND QUEEN APRIL (KING AND QUEEN OF VENUS)   
KING HECTOR AND QUEEN AGNES ( KING AND QUEEN OF MARS)   
KING JASON AND QUEEN ADREA (KING AND QUEEN OF JUPITER   
KING ANDREW AND QUEEN STEPHENIE ( KING AND QUEEN OF SATURN)  
KING STEVEN AND QUEEN EBONY (KING AND QUEEN OF URANUS)   
KING MYRON AND QUEEN DORIS (KING AND QUEEN OF NEPTUNE)   
KING THEODORE AND QUEEN HELEN (KING AND QUEEN OF PLUTO)   
KING REGAL AND QUEEN GEMMIA ( KING AND QUEEN OF THE JEWEL KINGDOM)  
  
Princes and Princesses  
PRINCE ANUBIS and PRINCE RYO (Princes of Earth)   
PRINCESS JENNY AND PRINCESS AMBER (Princesses of The Moon)   
PRINCESS AMY ( Princess of Mercury)  
PRINCESS RAYE ( Princess of Mars)  
PRINCESS LITA ( Princess of Jupiter)  
PRINCESS MINA (Princess of Venus)  
PRINCESS TRISTA (Princess of Pluto)  
PRINCESS AMARA (Princess of Uranus)  
PRINCESS MICHELLE ( Princess of Neptune)   
PRINCESS HOTARU (Princess of Saturn))   
PRINCESS DEMETRA (Princess of the jewel kingdom and rules the white winterland)  
PRINCESS ROXANNE (Princess of the jewel kingdom and rules the red mountains)  
PRINCESS SABRINA (Princess of jewel kingdom and rules the blue lake)   
PRINCESS EMILY ( Princess of the jewel kingdom and rules the green wood)  
  
LORDS AND LADIES  
Lord Sterling Hashiba and Lady Stella Hashiba ( the lord and lady of Mercury)  
Lord Solan Date and Lady Colleen Date (the lord and lady of Jupiter)  
Lord Mario Koroda and Lady Martina Koroda (lord and lady of Mars)  
Lord Akira Faun and Lady Kira Faun (Lord and Lady of Venus)  
Lord Kyle Mouri and Lady Aqua Mouri (the lord and lady of Neptune)  
Lord Wolfgang Sasaki and Lady Paloma Sasaki (lord and lady of Uranus)  
Lord Nazza Yamanouch and Lady Nala Yamanouch (Lord and Lady of Pluto)  
  
CHILDREN:  
PRINCE KENTO (son of lord and lady faun)  
PRINCE CYE (son of lord and lady Mouri)  
PRINCE ROWEN (son of lord and lady Hashiba)  
PRINCE SAGE ( son of lord and lady Date)  
PRINCE DAIS (son of lord and lady Koroda)  
PRINCE CALE (son of lord and lady Sasaki)  
PRINCE SEKHMET (son of lord and lady Yamanouch)  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
Once upon a time. Long ago when the Solar system was young there was a kingdom on our moon and the King and Queen of this moon kingdom ruled the entire Solar System it was a time of great peace and happiness. This time in history was called the Silver Millenium. And the Queen who ruled during this time was called Queen Serenity and her husband's name was King Talpa. These monarchs had two daughters; the eldest daughter was named Jenny (which means white or fair.) and the younger daughter was named Amber (which means precious Jewel or fierce warrior). King Talpa and Queen serenity were friends with the kings and queens of the other planets. in fact the queens of Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were Queen serenity's younger sisters. The Queen of earth however was of no relation to Queen Serenity. Queen Celestia had only been friends with Queen Serenity when they were princesses. And since Queen serenity and Queen Celestia had been such good friends when Celestia married and gave birth to two sons she and serenity arranged that Prince Anubis and Princess Jenny would wed and Prince Ryo and Princess amber would wed. The kings and Queens of the other planets had Daughters too and most of these daughters had been betrothed to the sons of the Lords and ladies of their respective planets. And these sons of the lords and ladies of the planets Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were the guardians and cousins to Prince Ryo and Prince Anubis. Serenity had one other sister who had moved to a different galaxy the galaxy known as Jewel kingdom this galaxy Serenity's sister Gemina ruled along side her husband King Regal. These rulers had four daughters Demetra, Roxanne, Sabrina, and Emily  
These daughters were also cousins to the princesses of Queen Serenity's galaxy. A few years after the betrothal between Jenny and Anubis and Ryo and Amber had been sealed by The meeting between the Princes and Princesses, Talpa was captured by his sister Queen Beryl and then turned to the side of evil. The weeks that followed were spent by Jenny and amber their cousins from Jewel kingdom. Their cousin Roxanne would take them in to the woods or into the meadow and show them how to have fun often Roxanne would sing for her cousins. Here in my world of simple Joys where I can sing and Run and Dream at my will make any noise however shrill I wish it. I can leap mountains in a moment Cross the great meadow and be free I can fly Kites above the heavens this is where I am meant to be. This is my way I see the world, and Just as bees to honey all of the blossoms are unfurled and humming birds are humming. I can leap mountains in a moment. cross the great meadow and be free. I can fly Kites above the heavens. this is where I am meant to be, Sang Roxanne. And when they would walk around Jewel kingdom with their other cousins the would learn about the Jewel kingdom. once as Demetra, Roxanne, Sabrina, and Emily were escorting Jenny and amber back to the moon kingdom Jenny saw a forest that was almost completely covered by a fog or mist. What is this place? Inquired Jenny pointing to a forest that is covered by a mist. That is the Mysterious Forest we don't recommend taking that route home. Demetra replied. Why not? amber asked. Bad things happen there. They say that there is a secret passage that lead to the castle Dread. Sabrina said. And every one knows that the castle Dread is where Lord Bleak and the evil Darklings live. Emily said with a tremor in her voice. Oh I don't think amber and I need to go there we will take the western route home. Jenny said with determination. West! West is good take the western route. Roxanne said Rejoicingly. The earth was attacked shortly after Jenny and amber had returned home to the moon so they joined their mother and their guardians on the journey to earth to see if any one had survived. Both Ryo and Anubis were found alive and their guardians the Ronin warriors and warlords were also found alive. Another thing that was found alive Was the pets that Ryo and Anubis had obtained Just a couple weeks before the attack on earth they were baby tiger cubs a white one which Ryo had named White Blaze and a black one which Anubis had named Black Blaze. out side of that and Talpa's Father who was known as the Ancient one and a few other people nothing else was left living on earth. So Queen Serenity took Ryo and Anubis and their Guardians and White blaze and the ancient one and took them all back to the moon. And Ryo and Anubis grew and lived side by side with the princesses they had been betrothed too. All of the planets had been obliterated by Queen Beryl so all of the Princesses of these planets were living with Queen Serenity. One day Jenny took Anubis horse back ridding and then took him to visit her cousins who lived in the Jewel kingdom. After a couple months Beryl and Talpa attacked the moon kingdom and destroyed it. killing almost everyone. Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale were captured by Talpa and were also turned to the side of evil. Queen Serenity who was just barely alive saw she had no choice but to use the power of the imperium silver crystal. So she did and its power trapped everything inside of it, and finally exhausted she lay down on an enormous slanted chuck of stone and that is where Luna, Artimis, and White Blaze found her. Serenity smiled weakly as Luna congratulated her for destroying both the followers of the Dynasty and the Negaverse. But serenity sighed sadly and said I have trapped them all yes. If I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Jenny, amber and the others too instead they are all trapped with in the power of the imperium silver crystal and now I will send them to a new future on earth. Then Luna spoke again saying, but you saved them why do you seem so sad? serenity then said, Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. And I might never see my daughters again. Or you three either because you three must go with them to protect them. with that serenity released the crystal that contained everyone including her sister and her husband and their daughters who were all from the galaxy of Jewel kingdom. Jenny and amber and all their cousins were reborn in the city of Toyama. And so our story begins.  
  



	2. Chapter 1 the first remeeting.

Chapter 1 the first meeting.  
It was a dark and scary afternoon in the City of Toyama Japan there was a strange shadow that had completely engulfed the city. my sister amber and I have lived in Toyama all our lives we had been born there but our parents were no longer with us I had only been three years old and amber had only been a day old when our parents abandoned us. I am now sixteen and amber is thirteen. but little did we know how much that strange scary day would affect our lives. amber and I had been running from Brick when it happened. Come on amber pick up the pace, I said. I am going as fast as I can, she replied. Just then I watched as my sister made a side trip into a nearby alley I didn't stop to see if amber would re-emerge from the alley I kept running for all I was worth Brick was hot on my trail. I think I was half way to the down-town part of Toyama before I managed to shake brick off, Whew that was close. I said to myself. As I began walking down the deserted streets trying to keep my guard up. But nothing could have prepared me for what I saw next. I saw five boys in some kind of colored armor and they were fighting what I took to be a man whose armor covered him so thoroughly that I couldn't tell whether or not he had eyes. But what shocked me most of all was what appeared on the top of a nearby building. It was a girl, she looked almost exactly like my sister amber, but she was wearing what appeared to be a body suit, and near the waist of the body suit she wore an extremely short skirt. The colors of which, I could not picture my sister wearing under any circumstances. the skirt was pure white but as you neared the hem it went from white to a stripe of pink then just below the pink stripe there was a blue stripe then at the hem there was a yellow stripe. And the bow in both the front and back were so shear you could see right through them, and in the middle of this girl's back were a pair of wings that were as shear as the bows; These wings were extended. In her hands she held a sword made entirely out of white crystal , but it was so bright you would have thought it was made out of diamonds. then I noticed that one of the boys who was wearing the red and white colored armor did an amazing thing. He leaped towards the building, and actually reached the top where the girl was standing. There they stood talking about something. I could not hear what they were saying. Then the weird outfitted girl looked at me and for a moment she looked like she thought she knew me. Well, Then I tried my best to conceal my self among the garbage dumpsters in that alley. Unfortunately, I was discovered by a boy who had blonde hair, and was wearing armor that was almost identical to the armor that the boy who had been talking to the aforementioned girl on top of the building was wearing. With one exception This boy's armor was green and white. Well this boy grabbed me by my arm and held on to me tightly. I struggled and struggle against the boy's grip but the armor made the boy much stronger than I was. Then I got a look at the boy who had a hold of my arm his hair was in the same style that brick usually wore so I began to struggle harder. Please let me go. I begged. Calm down I am not going to hurt you I am only trying to help you. the boy replied. There was a part of me that wanted to trust this boy. However I still somehow felt that I couldn't trust him but I decided that I was only hurting my arm by struggling so I stopped. It was then I realized two thing one thing was that the oddly dressed girl and the boy who was still wearing the red and white armor were both standing next to me. The girl introduced her self as Eternal Sailor Moon. The second thing I noticed was that the creature I had seen earlier was now gone. The boys then introduced them selves as Ryo, Rowen, Kento, Sage, and Cye, then four other figures appeared out of what seemed to be nowhere these figures were standing on top of building that while the were not right on top of us they were not very far from us. These people introduced them selves as Anubis, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale. Then Rowen grabbed me by my wrist and took me in to a subway. We were soon joined by the other boys and Eternal Sailor Moon we were also Joined by an immense White tiger whom the boys introduced as White Blaze. I then figured that maybe I had imagined that sage and brick had the same hair style so I took a closer look at sage and found that his hair style was almost Identical to brick's with one exception Brick's hair hung over his left eye while sage's hair hung over his right eye but technecally the hair style was the same and so I became very afraid of him. But not too long after that Eternal Sailor Moon explained that she was my sister Amber after she told me this I fainted. As I regained consciousness I saw all five boys staring at me like I was strange for fainting I still feared Sage thinking that some how he was in league with brick and I voiced this out loud. And everyone (excluding Amber) was curious as to who Brick was and what he had done to me to make me fear him. I explained that Brick was a gang member who loved to make my life miserable. I also said that I would tell them the methods that brick used to achieve his goals if I could but that I couldn't because if I did my life would be in danger. Brick had told me that if I ever told anyone about the terrible things he had done to me, that he would kill me.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2 the Capture

Chapter 2 The Capture  
While all of this was going on one of the figures we had seen earlier, the one who called him self Anubis came in to the area and captured me. But for some reason I didn't fear him nor care that he had taken me from my sister amber. To tell the truth I was falling in love with him. Anubis carried me to a deserted part of town. And when I looked at his eyes which were about the only part of his body you could see through all the armor he was wearing. I could tell he was falling in love with me. I was however very curious as to why Anubis had kidnapped me. So I asked him about it and he told me that his master Talpa wished to see me. Well I thought that Talpa was Anubis' father and figured it was only natural that he would want to see me If for no other reason than to see if I was the right girl for Anubis. But Anubis explained to me that Talpa was of no relation to him what so ever. Soon enough Anubis took me in his arms, held me, and told me that he was not going to let Talpa have me because he loved me so much. It so happened that I began to tell Anubis all about brick and the lousy things brick had done to me. I felt so warm and safe I didn't care whether brick found out or not. Anubis then took me to the beach near the Sea of Toyama. Once there Anubis and I sat down to watch the sunset. I had never felt so complete. Little did I know the chaos that was occurring the house in which amber and I lived. Amber had taken all the Ronin warriors back to our house and had set them up in rooms. Ryo ended up sharing a room with amber and that night brick attacked and of course was searching for me but as I had been kidnapped by Anubis he never found me so he tried to kill amber and Ryo. Ryo managed to ward off brick and wake the other Ronin warriors he then decided that brick would continue to search for me. So Ryo and amber led the other Ronin warriors in a search for me. When they found me Anubis and I were still on the beach talking and laughing. Ryo came out of the bushes and grabbed me and tried to take me from Anubis. At first I tried to tell him that I loved Anubis but he wouldn't listen so I kicked Ryo in the most sensitive spot on his body. This caused Ryo to drop me then I tried to run back to Anubis but I was stopped by the other Ronin Warriors. I tried to learn why they wouldn't let me return to Anubis. Ryo then told me that they had been searching for me in order to protect me from brick Ryo then accused me of not trying to tell him that I was in love with Anubis even though I had tried several times. Then Anubis showed up and he was not to pleased with Ryo snatching me away like that but after about two hours they decided to stop being enemies and become friends if only for the sake of me and amber.  



	4. Chapter 3 the meeting with the Ancient O...

  
Chapter 3. Meeting the Ancient One.  
It was not long after that, that Ryo and the other Ronin Warriors introduced me, Amber, and Anubis to their teacher who was Called the Ancient One. (Little did I know that back in the Moonkingdom the Ancient had been my grandfather) Well the Ancient took one look at me and said that he sensed something special about me. I looked at him and said that the only thing that was special about me, was that I was probably the only girl in the universe, who had been abandoned alongside her new born sister. When she was three years old and somehow managed to not only keep her self alive but also her baby sister. But the Ancient looked at me and told me there was something else about me that was special and that I would find out more about it as time went on. I thought the old man was crazy but I said nothing. Because I did not wish to offend the Ancient but also because I had a small feeling that this old man might be right. That night when we returned to the place amber and I called home I settled into the bed that was in the room Anubis and I shared and snuggled next to Anubis who was sleeping on top of the sheet and fell in to a comfortable, peaceful, and untroubled slumber in which I remained until about 11:00 am the next morning.   
  



	5. Chapter 4 The meeting with the witch Lad...

  
Chapter 4 The first meeting with Lady Kayura  
Many years later we ended up encountering some of Anubis' former allies these three were Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale. They purposely kidnapped Sage, Kento, and Cye. previously all of the Ronins had began to look at me as their sister and most of the Ronins came to think of amber in that light too so it was the worst thing that could have happened when Sage, Kento, and Cye were kidnapped by the three warlords. Soon after that we were attacked by a female warrior who served Anubis' former master. Talpa. Her name was lady Kayura she soon ended up pulling us in to the dynasty's world little did I know that this trip to the dynasty would end up changing my life forever. All of us were knocked unconscious and when we woke Lady Kayura was not there and we did not know where we were. We were laying in water which was extremely weird. But the landscape was extremely marvelous but none of us would let it keep us from our true mission which was to rescue the rest of our comrades. I was still clutching to Anubis. But soon a gate to the dynasty appeared and opened. Then Ryo, Amber, White blaze, Rowen, Anubis, and I ran through it. Once through the gate; we were shocked to find that the Netherealm was actually quite dazzling. we didn't have time to think about that, for soon my hair began to be blown around by what I assumed was a very strong wind then I heard Rowen say that the wind was actually a whole bunch of Nether Spirits then I began to be very frightened. But the Nether spirits passed by us it seemed to me that they were in to big a hurry to bother with our small group so the netherspirits soon disappeared completely and We continued on our way with Ryo, Amber, Rowen, and Anubis fighting what ever evil came our way.  
  



	6. Chapter 5 A new sailor scout.

  
Chapter 5 a new Sailor Scout.  
After weeks of walking through the Netherealm Lady Kayura re appeared and used some kind of black magic and some how that magic caused Ryo to faint. Amber who had remained in her Eternal Sailor moon outfit attacked Lady Kayura with a sword made out of solid diamonds. this distracted Kayura giving Anubis a chance to attack her but she saw him and sent a blast of energy flying toward him which knocked him in to a small puddle of water not far from where I was standing but the blast had also killed Anubis. I screamed and ran to Anubis and held his lifeless form in my arms and cried. While I was crying my sister found to her shock that her imperium silver crystal was glowing. The crystal then floated out of her transformation locket and split in half one half floated back into amber's locket. The other half flew toward me and impacted with my chest bathing me in a bright either white or silvery glow I couldn't tell which because I was temporarily blinded. But I was very frightened I asked amber what was happening to me and she told me that I was transforming into a sailor scout she then explained what had occurred while I was mourning Anubis' death. I screamed and begged to find away to stop the transformation. But she told me that she could do nothing to stop it that the crystal had accepted me as it's second owner and that I would just have to live with it. When the transformation ended I stood there in a sailor scout fuku with sheer shoulder covers and elbow length gloves just like my sister's. In fact my Fuku was almost identical to my sister's. The only exceptions were that I did not have wings and my skirt was mainly white, yellow, and blue. I was sort of glad that I was a sailor scout but that joy was replaced with sorrow because I wanted to have Anubis back. But amber soon told me that reviving my boyfriend was possible when I asked how she answer me as if the answer was as plain as day. She told me that I had to transfer some of the crystal's power to Anubis when I asked how I was suppose to do that. she said the last thing I expected. She said I had to kiss him. Well that sounded easy enough so I bent down and kissed Anubis as passionately as I could then my half of the crystal began to glow as did my body and Anubis' body. Then as the light from the crystal dimmed enough that I could again see clearly I found that I was staring at a very alive Anubis. I then removed my lips and Blushed a vivid shade of purple. then I studied my attire and found that it wasn't half bad. But then I realized that I did not know how to de-transform. So I asked amber, how I was to revert back to my regular clothes? She said, I could do it one of two ways. I could Take the broach off, but she said that she wouldn't recommend doing that because I would be nude for five minutes after ward. The second way however was to say Moon cosmic power down and I would immediately return to regular clothes. So I shouted Moon Cosmic power down and within seconds I was back in normal clothes. I then leaned down and kissed Anubis but not as passionately as I had before. We then continued our journey to rescue the other Ronin warriors. When we reached Talpa's Palace we saw that it was built like a maze but there was only one right way so we figured that we should stick to the rightside because that is how you do it in trafic. Lucky for us we had picked the correct path and soon found the dungeon in which the other three Ronins were trapped in. While we worked on freeing Cye, Sage, and Kento we began to think about what had happened in the time we had been separated.. Once they were free we retreated to a deserted part of the Netherealm to train and prepare for the battle with Talpa.  
Jenny: Cosmic Moon Power!  
(transforms in to Cosmic Sailor moon)  
Anubis: Armor of Cruelty Dao Chu!  
(transforms into the Armor of Cruelty)  
Amber: Moon Eternal Power!  
(transforms into Eternal Sailor Moon)  
Ryo: Armor of Wildfire Dao Jin!  
(transforms into the armor of Wildfire)   
Rowen: Armor of Strata Dao Inochi!  
(transforms in to the Armor of Strata.)  
Sage: Armor of Halo Dao Chi!  
(transforms into the Armor of Halo)  
Kento: Armor of Hardrock Dao Gi!  
( transforms into the Armor of Hardrock)  
Cye: Armor of Torrent Dao Shin!  
(transforms into the armor of torrent).  
After we had transformed we all began training amber showed me how to use my Moon Gorgeous Meditation attack . we continued our training for a few days then we were off to fight Talpa.  
  



	7. Chapter 6 The battle with talpa and the ...

Chapter 6 the battle with Talpa and the aftermath  
When we finally faced Talpa the warlords saw they were out numbered and decide to join our side. Soon Lady Kayura made the same decision and Talpa was defeated very quickly after the battle ended we all returned to our home in Toyama. That evening Ryo Proposed to Amber. I was still somewhat oblivious to the other thing that the crystal's powers had done to Anubis. The crystal had made Anubis remember that he and Ryo were brothers. And I learned that sage can be a very nice person once you got to know him. But I still fear sage extensively . As time went on I slowly began to trust each of the Ronin warriors they all seem like they can be trusted but I am still unsure. I have started to confide in the Ronin warriors as much as I dare. Amber on the other hand seems to trust all of the Ronins and she acts like she has known them all of her life I my self was beginning to trust some of them. I spent a lot of my time talking   
with either Rowen, Kento, or Cye. But I spent most of my time speaking with my love Anubis. I usually try to avoid Sage like he was the worst person in the world. Sage felt very upset that I didn't trust him as I did the other Ronins. I didn't mean to hurt him but he just frightened me. But I began to see the fact that while Brick was mean and always trying to do me harm. Sage was kind and sweet and was always trying to find ways to help me. this did not mean however that I stopped being afraid of sage but I did begin to trust him a little.  



	8. Chapter 7 Talpa is back AGAIN and his si...

Chapter Seven Talpa's Back AGAIN!!! And the attack by Queen Beryl  
After a couple weeks Talpa re-appeared again and kidnapped me and amber while we were asleep. I was really upset and when amber and I woke up and found that we were surrounded by Nether Spirits and dynasty soldiers amber became afraid but I was not one to get scared easily instead I began to let them know that I was pissed off. "Why the Hell don't you pick on someone your own size instead of picking on little girls who are of no use to you", I bellowed. Our enemies tried to intimidate me but I was not to be so easily frightened and seeing this our enemies felt it would be best to let me think about becoming frightened of them before they attempted to attack me and amber any farther. So they left the room and I then held amber tightly. Suddenly a woman dressed all in white with white hair done up in Odangos and the rest of the hair hung loosely from the Odangos and flowed down her back. The woman introduced herself as Queen Serenity and then told amber and I something that Shocked the both of us. She told us that she was our mother. And that our boyfriend were on their way to rescue us. Then almost instantly amber and I were no longer in our night gowns. We were wearing gowns similar to the one that Queen serenity wore the only exception being that amber's dress had pink flowers going a cross the top of the bodice and mine had purple flowers going a cross the top of the bodice. My Eyes went Extremely Wide and I prayed that Talpa wouldn't find out that amber and I were Princesses of the moon kingdom. Talpa told Ryo and Anubis that if they could make it through the maze and find me and amber he would set us free. But that if they failed then amber and I would end up remaining in the dynasty forever. So Ryo took the path that led to the right and Anubis took the left path and by following their hearts they found both of us but were surprised to see us dressed like princesses but that didn't bother them. They carried us to the portal that would lead out of the dynasty. Just Then Queen serenity Appeared again and told Ryo and Anubis that amber and I were Princesses of the Moonkingdom and this made them both really upset so they came up to us and told us that princesses were to good to marry boys like them. I then looked at Queen serenity who was at that moment stopping both Ryo and Anubis from leaving. I must say that Both of them were confused about why serenity had stopped them but then Queen Serenity explained that back in the silver millenium both Ryo and Anubis had been princes of earth and had been Betrothed to amber and me . Ryo was Betrothed to amber and Anubis was betrothed to me. we then left the realm of Talpa for what we all hoped would be the last time. When we got home serenity told us that the other Ronin warriors and Warlords where betrothed to the princesses of the seven of the nine planets. Then amber and Ryo and Anubis and I went to tell the other Ronins and warlords. Later that night I was attacked by a woman named Queen Beryl. She kidnapped me and when amber tried to rescue me beryl wounded her. Ryo knelt at amber's said and began to weep. I don't remember much after that. But I remember that two days after I was captured. Queen serenity, Amber, Sage, Anubis, and White blaze came to my rescue both amber and our mother Queen serenity went to find Queen beryl while sage, Anubis, and White blaze went in search of me. Sage and white blaze found me tied to a chair with a gag in my mouth. Sage then transformed into his full armor and cut the ropes that bound me. he then untied the gag. With in minutes I tried to stand but each time I tried I would always collapse so sage decided that the best thing to do would be to get me out of beryl's clutches and find a doctor who would be able to tell why I was unable to stand. So he first went to check to see if the coast was clear. So he left the room after instructing white blaze to protect me and keep me from attempting to stand. After about two minute Anubis arrived and scooped me up into his arms and carried me from the room. Then we saw sage talking to queen serenity who had just handed amber to him. Serenity told him that he and Anubis were to take me and amber home and that she would follow as soon as possible. White blaze stayed to help serenity in the battle. Anubis and sage got amber and I home and Ryo took amber into his arms and carried her to their room. Anubis then took me to my room and left me there while he went to talk to sage. When he came back up stairs he kissed me good night and went to bed  
Soon after that we learned that beryl was going to try to change history. So we all followed Queen Serenity to the past but before the trip Ryo attempted to get me used to White Blaze so will I was dressing ryo sent the tiger into my room. But for the first time since I had met the Ronins, warlords and White Blaze I didn't seem to fear the tiger I didn't even seem aware that white blaze was even in my room. So after I finished packing my bags we all left for the past and when we arrive we did battle with queen beryl. Amber and I fought besides our mother and beryl was destroyed and then we all returned home.  
  
I am sorry that it took me so long to get the next chapter out I have been very busy


	9. Chapter 8 Brick attacks

  
Chapter eight brick attacks.  
Shortly after the battle with Queen beryl every one went out to celebrate the victory. Everyone except me, Amber, Sage , and White Blaze. We didn't go because we were exhasted. I was in my room taking a nap when brick showed up he attacked me and I didn't have time to reach my transformation locket which I had put in my drawer. So I tried to call for help I was able to cry help once before brick clamped his hand over my mouth Luckily white blaze heard the cry and quickly alerted sage to the imminent danger I was in. Sage quickly raced into my room and saw me struggling for my life. When I saw sage standing in the door way my first thought was he might try to help me and then brick would end up having two victims so I shouted at sage begging him to get out and save himself. But my pleas fell upon deaf ears. Take the runts advice. Brick said. But sage had already transformed into his armor. I knew that sage would try something stupid. like trying to get brick to let me go. So I again pleaded with him to relent but again sage refuse saying that he was going to prove to me beyond the smallest shred of doubt that he and brick were totally and completely different. I sighed realizing that sage had set his mind on trying to rescue me and that he would not be chased off no matter how big brick was and believe me brick was pretty big. So I stopped trying to get him to leave. Sage began to approach brick but brick pulled out a knife. And began to carve little notches in my arm but I refused to let my self cry or show sage that I was scared. So I closed my eyes but then brick threw me against a wall unfortunately sage saw what brick had done and was at my side in a minute I begged sage to just leave me alone but he ignored me and came up to check on how I was but as he approached me I could hear brick taunting sage. Leave her alone. brick said while he laughed there is nothing you can do for her.   
I never thought I would ever find myself agreeing with brick but in order to save sage from making a grievous error in trying to help me I found my self doing what I thought I would never do. But sage didn't stop approaching me until he was right next to me and by this time my fear of him had almost completely took me over. And sage could see it clear as broad daylight and told me to relax. I looked and him like he had grown a second head. But I said to my self oh what the heck I was a dead woman any way why should I spend my last few moments of life worrying. So I let myself relax and allowed my body to cuddle close to sage mainly because since I had lost a lot of blood I was also losing body heat and I was going into shock. The next five minutes after that are as of now a blur. I can only suppose that because of the blood loss I had slipped into a coma. but when I awoke I noticed four things: 1. Was that Brick was still in the room and was still saying he was going to kill me. 2. Was that my sister amber was now fighting brick and keeping him away from me. 3. Was that I was still leaning against sage who had now reverted back to his sub armor. And 4. Was that all the cuts that brick had given me were all gone just as though they had never happened. That one thing suggested that I might have been out for four weeks but every thing else suggested that it had only been five to ten minutes. When I finally was awake enough. I ask sage how long I had been in the coma and what had occurred while I had been out. Sage began at the beginning by saying that I had only been out for five minute and in that five minutes he had manage to use some of his armor's power to heal my injuries. He also told me that White blaze had been able to alert amber to the fact that brick was ready to kill me. Well to say I was shocked would be an understatement I was actually feeling a whole bunch of emotions at once. Two of the emotions I felt the most was Shock mixed in with a little disbelief. I looked at sage You could have just left and let brick finish me and have let me die. why didn't you? I asked not really knowing why I would have expected him to do that. Why would you think I would do that? sage asked? but all I could do was shrugg my shoulders for I didn't know why I thought that he would just leave like that. Yet My eyes for once did not show any fear. Sage when you came to rescue me you were very brave I don't know many people who would have done what you did. I said.  
He smiled does that mean your not afraid of me any more and that we can be friends? he asked. I smiled back and nodded my head. And for the first time since amber's and my earth parents abandoned us. I had a family. Unfortunately I knew that neither Brick nor his gang was done with me yet but I didn't tell sage about that because some how I got the sensation that sage already realized that Brick's gang was not ready to stop picking on me and abusing me not by a long shot. (Brick was not just a gang member her was a gang leader.) Later that night Sage told the others of what had happened the other began to discuss what would be the best way to protect me and amber who also had enemies that belonged to gangs. Rowen, Kento and Anubis all said that amber and I should never leave the house with out one of the Ronins or warlords escorting us. Ryo, Sage and Sekhmet said that I should never be allowed to leave the house at all and that some one should always be at the house with me. Cye, Dais and Cale said that amber and I should be allowed to leave the house but that one of them should secretly follow us to make sure I was safe. Well all of them continued to argue about it long after amber and I had gone to bed. The next morning when I came down stairs, Rowen and Sage explained that until amber's and my powers as eternal and Cosmic sailor moon were stronger that ambre and I were not to leave the house without some one escorting us. I can't say I was very shocked that they had made that decision but I wasn't happy about it either.  
  



	10. Chapter 9 more problems.

Chapter nine more problems.  
The next morning I knew that amber and I had to get to school early but none of the Ronins or warlords were ever up that early because their school starts so much later then ours. so I woke amber who had moved in to my room. And the two of us got up and got dressed and grabbed just enough money to buy both our lunches and our breakfasts then since out bedroom window had a balcony that could be reached not only by going in to my room. But it could also be reached from out side by means of the stairwell that lay aside my balcony. This amber and I now proceeded to climb down quietly and then we took off toward our school. I had foolishly left a note telling everyone where amber and I had gone. I had a feeling amber and I would be in trouble when the others found out but I didn't care I was not going to be late for school just because I had to wait for every one to wake up. Amber and I arrived at school and were actually earlier than every one else. Even our teachers hadn't gotten there. Our principle was there though so we went into the school and went to our home rooms and took a nap while we waited for school to start. After school Amber and I went home but we walked so slowly knowing that we would probably get reprimanded for leaving the house with out an escort. And amber and I were so right sage and Rowen did reprimanded us for leaving the house with out an escort. Why did you leave with out some one escorting you ? Rowen asked. Because amber and my school starts before any of you even get up so in order for amber and I to be on time for school we had to leave with out someone with us. I explained. Jenny suppose one of brick's friend's or one of the gang members who are after your sister had attacked you and one of us was not there to protect you. Sage replied. Sage I understand that you and the others are only trying to protect amber and me but this is going a little over board. You are treating amber and me like we are fragile china dolls. I said. Jenny the we just care about you and amber that's all. Rowen replied. I know you do. And I thank you. I said. But amber and I have never had any one care about us. Just that moment Chris who was one of brick's homies attacked he told Rowen and Sage that he was going to kill me. almost instantly Rowen and Sage stepped between me and Chris. If you want Jenny. You will have to go through me and Sage. Rowen bellowed. Chris just laughed . do you weakling boys can help her? Chris Laughed out. We can certainly try Sage shouted. I grabbed sage's arm. Sage you don't know what you are up against. Chris is deadly he is a professional knife thrower. I said. Rowen just looked at me and smiled Jenny do you think we care how good he thinks he is? Rowen asked? So I decided to drop the matter. And soon found Chris approaching me in his hand was a knife. I braced myself for the impact. Chris grabbed my arm and began to make little notches in my arm these were larger than the ones brick had given me but I still would not let sage or Rowen see the fact that I was frightened or in pain. I bit my lip to keep my self from screaming. But some how by looking at my eyes sage could see the obvious fact that I was in a lot of pain. Then I watched as Chris picked me up and threw me across the room just like brick had the day before only Chris threw me harder than brick had. But just like when brick had been my attacker sage walked up to me and knelt beside me while amber and Rowen attempted to fight Chris I looked at sage and smiled still not willing to show sage that Chris Frightened me. But before I could even think I ended up in another coma but because I had lost more blood than I had when brick attacked me the coma was longer than the first. But again I woke up and found almost the same four things I had found when brick had been my attacker (see chapter eight) only when I saw Chris he was deader than a door nail. That night the problem was again discussed and the decision was made that one of the Ronins or warlords have to remain with amber and me all the time until brick and bree's gangs stopped trying to kill amber and me.   



	11. Chapter 10 Story of amber's and my great...

Chapter  
10   
story of amber's and my greatest christmas adventure   
  
  
  
As Christmas neared amber's and my school held it's annual Christmas pageant and the Ronins are performing in the pageant to help jenny and amber the warlords how ever are not to happy about it.  
  
  
Scene 1 of the pageant.  
(Scene: bleak, black night. An empty, snow covered field. The sound of drums in the distance. Cye enters, wearing torn, old ragged clothing and a dusty faded hat, a red drum hanging from a rope around his neck. In his hands are two drumsticks.)   
(Music starts.)   
Cye: (singing softly in his lilting English accent, his chin tilted upwards, eyes sad) Cum... they tol' me, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... ah new born king to see, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... Ah finest gifts we bring, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... to lay befo' tha king, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... rum-pum-pum-pum... rum-pum-pum-pum... so to honah 'im, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... when we cum...   
(Cye takes his eyes from the sky and looks into the audience.)   
Cye: (singing softer) Little baby, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum... I am a poor boy, too, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum... I 'ave no gift to bring, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum... Tha's fit to give ah King, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum...   
Cye: (nervously, shyly, lifts his drumsticks) Shall I play for yew, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum... On my drum?   
Cye: (positions drumsticks over drum) Mary nodded, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... The ox and lamb kept time, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... I played my drum for him, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... I played my drum fore 'im, pa-rum-pum-pum-pum... I played moi best fore 'im, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum, rum-pum-pum-pum...   
Cye: (plays a smart marching beat on drum, which fades away into a long drumroll, then silence)   
(Dramatic pause.)   
Cye: (blushes and smiles) Then, 'e smiled at me, pah-rum-pum-pum-pum... Me and my drum... (grins happily) Me and my drum...   
  
Scene 2 of the pageant.  
(Backdrop scene of a snowy field. Enter Anubis, Cale, Dais, and Sekhmet. All four dressed in warm winter clothing.)   
Anubis: (singing) City sidewalks, busy sidewalks, dressed in holiday style... in the air there's a feeling of Christmas...   
Cale: (in deep baritone) Children laughing,   
Dais: (drapes an arm around Cale's shoulders) People passing,   
Both: (smiling) Meeting smile after smile!   
3 Together: And above all the bustle you hear!!   
(All three turn to Sekhmet, smiling and waiting expectantly)   
Sekhmet: (glares at them, arms crossed, mutters disgruntedly) Silver bells.   
Anubis, Cale, Dais: (echo him) Silver bells!   
Sekhmet: (snarls) Silver bells.   
Anubis, Cale, Dais: (grinning) Silver bells! (singing loftily) It's Christmas tiiiiiime, in the city!   
Anubis: (echo) In the city!   
Sekhmet: (deadpan) Ring-a-ling.   
Anubis, Cale, Dais: (echo) Ring-a-ling!   
Sekhmet: (mutters darkly) Hear them ring.   
Anubis, Cale, and Dais: (echo) Hear them ring!   
4 Warlords Together: Soon it will be Christmas daaaaaaaay!   
  
Scene 3 of the pageant  
  
(Dark silent stage. White spotlight hits. Shows Rowen sitting at a black baby grand piano, dressed in a black tux and bow tie, looking very spiffy. He winks at the audience and tosses his head. Placing his fingers over the keys, he starts playing a lilting intro.)   
(Another spotlight hits. Shows Sage leaning against the piano, wearing a white tux and white gloves. He smiles charmingly and lifts the cordless mike to his lips.)   
Sage: (singing: quiet, low) Have yourself... a merry little Christmas... may your hearts... delight... (steps away from the piano, taking the mike with him) From now on our troubles will be out of sight...   
(Shot of Rowen, fingers flying skillfully over the piano keys)   
Sage: (smiles at Rowen ) Through the years we all will be together... If the fates allow... Hang a shining star upon the highest bough...   
(Dramatic pause)   
Sage: (voice louder and stronger) And have yourself... a merry little Christ... mas... now...   
(Last note fades away and spotlights go off)   
  
Scene 4 of the pageant  
. Ryo steps out, smiling, dressed in dark, navy blue suit. He looks around, frowns, and calls out towards backstage.)   
Ryo: (whispering loudly) Kento... hey, KENTO!"   
(Crashing sound and Kento stumbles out, dressed in suit matching Ryo's.)   
Kento: (scratches head sheepishly) Hehe, sorry.   
Ryo: (rolls his eyes, smiling) Come on, we're on! (turns offstage, puts two fingers in his mouth and gives a piercing whistle.)   
(Two cordless mikes fly from offstage and Ryo catches them.)   
Ryo: Thanks, Amber.   
(Amber 's voice from offstage): You're welcome, Ryo!   
Ryo: (hands one mike to Kento and smiles at the camera) Okay! Hit it, Ro!   
(Piano music wafting in gently.)   
Ryo: (clears throat and sings.) Chestnuts roasting, on an open fire...   
Kento: (looks around) Where?!   
Ryo: (smacks forehead) Kento!   
Kento: (looks at camera) Huh? Oh, sorry! (clears throat) Ahem! (sings) Jack frost nipping at your nose...   
Ryo: (smiles and winks) Yuletide carols, being sung by a choir...   
Kento: (grins) And folks, dressed up like crescent rolls...   
Ryo: (hits Kento over the head) Eskimos, not crescent rolls!!   
Kento: Oh, my bad!   
Ryo: (sighs in despair, continues the song) Everybody knows... a turkey and some mistletoe... help to make the season bright... (turns in a circle dramatically) Tiny tots, with their eyes all aglow... will find it hard to sleep, tonight...   
Kento: (singing gustily at the top of his lungs) They know that SANTA'S... on his WAAAAAY... (holds out a hand, palm up) He's loaded lots of TOYS and GOODIES, on his SLEEEEIIIIIIGH... (falls to his knees) And every mother's CHIIIILD, is gonna SPYYYYY.... to see if reindeer, really know, how to FLYYYYY.... (looks up at Ryo curiously) Can they really? You'd think they wouldn't be able to handle the controls, cause they don't got hands...   
Ryo: (looks at the ceiling for help) And so, I'm offering you this simple phrase... (looks down at Kento and smiles warmly.) To kids... from one to ninety-two...   
(They lock hands and Ryo pulls Kento to his feet.)   
Kento&Ryo Together: (standing back to back) All though it's been said, many times, many waaaaays... Merry Christmas... to... you....   
(Sound of applause, cheering, and loud clapping. Ryo wipes his brow and Kento blows a kiss to the audience and bows.)   
(Fade out.)   
  
Scene 5 of the pageant  
(Scene: Lawn outside Jenny's gang alley home. Snow on the ground. Daytime. Music intro starts.)   
Jenny: (runs in and turns to the camera, laughing and singing.) On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! (spins in a circle) a Partridge in a pear tree!  
Ryo: (enters, grinning.) On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! 2 fervor swords...   
Jenny: And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Anubis: (enters, wearing his "Ancient" outfit) On the third day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Kayura: (smiling at the camera) On the 4 day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Kento: (somersaults into view, lands skillfully, grinning) On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love gave to meeeeee! (stands, holding one hand to the sky dramatically.) FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
(Everyone stares at him, sweatdrops forming over their heads.)   
Kento: (blinks) What?   
Kayura: (rolls her eyes and snorts) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: (still giving Kento a look) 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Dais: (marches in proudly) On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... 6 spiders creeping,   
Kento: (yelling) FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (wiggles a finger in her ear) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: (laughing) And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Cye: (walks in, grinning, cheeks red from the cold.) On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... 7 fish a-swimmin',   
Dais: 6 spiders creeping,   
Kento: FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (shaking her head at Kento) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: (cheerfully) And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Sage: (leans on one elbow on Cye's head, smiling) On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... (stops to wink at Mia, who blushes) 8 teas for drinking,   
Cye: (laughs and pushes Sage off of him) 7 fish a-swimmin',   
Dais: 6 spiders creeping,   
Kento: FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (moves away from Kento) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: (gives a peace sign and a wink to the camera) 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: (grinning and shaking his head) 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: (laughs) And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Rowen: (leaps onto Sage's back, wrapping his arms around Sage's neck. Sage holds him up and Rowen laughs then sings) On de ninth, day ah Christmas, my true love gave ta me... 9 books for readin'!   
Sage: (smiles, still carrying Rowen on his back) 8 teas for drinking,   
Cye: (laughs) 7 fish a-swimmin',   
Dais: (punches Anubis in the arm, grinning) 6 spiders creeping,   
Kento: (at the top of his lungs) FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (winks at the camera) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: (punches Dais back, smiling) 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Sekhmet: (tosses his green hair loftily) On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... (grins evilly at Cye) 10 snakes a-crawling,   
Rowen: (waves to Sekhmet) 9 books for readin',   
Sage: (shifts Rowen's weight on his back) 8 teas for drinking,   
Cye: (gives Sekhmet a warning look) 7 fish a-swimmin',   
Dais: (puts a hand to chest dramatically) 6 spiders creeping,   
Kento: (throws hands to the sky) FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (lifts an eyebrow) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: (shakes his head) 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: (grins) 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: And a Partridge in a pear tree!   
Cale: (singing lustily in his deep baritone, rolling his R's) On the tenth day of Chrrrristmas, my trrrrue love gave to me... 11 nightlights shining,   
Sekhmet: (laughs at Cale) 10 snakes a-crawling,   
Rowen: (smiles, winks an eye) 9 books for readin',   
Sage: (drops Rowen into the snow and tosses his hair) 8 teas for drinking,   
Cye: (laughs at Rowen) 7 fish a-swimmin',   
Dais: (drapes an arm around Cale's shoulders) 6 spiders creeping,   
Kento: (grabs Cye and ruffles his hair) FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (laughs) 4 Jewels of Life,   
Anubis: (grins) 3 Ancient staffs,   
Ryo: (puts a hand on Kento's shoulder, smiling) 2 fervor swords,   
Jenny: (links arms with Kayura, smiling at the camera) And a Partridge in a pear tree.!   
Amber: (rides in on White Blaze's back. Turns to the audience and sings happily.) On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me!   
(White Blaze roars)   
Amber: (laughs and pats the tiger's head) 12 tigers leaping!   
Cale: (deep voice booming) 11 nightlights shining!   
Sekhmet: (slaps Cale's back) 10 snakes a-crawling!   
Rowen: (out of the snow, drapes an arm around Sage's shoulder) 9 books for readin'!   
Sage: (slips an arm around Mia's shoulders, smiling at the camera) 8 teas for drinking!   
Cye: (grins and high-fives with Kento) 7 fish a-swimmin'!   
Dais: (leans on Sekhmet's shoulder) 6 spiders creeping!   
Kento: (throws back his head) FIIIIIIIIVE ONION RIIIIIIIINGS!!!   
Kayura: (puts a hand to her head, smiling) 4 Jewels of Life!   
Anubis: (laughs) 3 Ancient staffs!   
Ryo: (elbows Rowen's stomach, grinning) 2 fervor swords!   
Mia: (laughs, one hand on the arm Sage has around her shoulders) And a brand new shiny red jeep!   
Everyone: AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE!!  
(Music ends.)   
Everyone: (laughing and yelling) MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!!   
  
After the pageant amber and I went Christmas shopping and bought gifts for all their friends. Anubis and Ryo also were shopping for Christmas gifts for me and Amber well just as amber and I finished our shopping we were attacked by some enemies more than likely from the dynasty. Well amber was unable to transform this time. Because she had left her transformation broach at home. meanwhile, I transformed and was just about to attack the enemy when amber suggested that I go to find Ryo and Anubis and have them help us I was reluctant but did as I was told. I found Ryo and Anubis at the jewelry store looking at jewelry and I told them what was going on and led them to amber who had retreated to the parking lot and was getting murtlized by our enemy. Ryo and Anubis transformed quickly and the three of us joined in the battle. After that amber was very angry for some reason. Anubis and I realized that if Talpa was indeed back that he might be behind this so we decided to go find him and find out. But when we got there and asked Talpa what he had done to amber he denied doing anything to her. So Anubis and I decided to drop the subject and left the area and went home but when we got there Ryo told us that amber had disappeared. Then all of us ran off to where Talpa usually hung out and found out that he had done something to amber and then mother borrowed my half of the silver crystal and used it to undo what Talpa had done. Then amber and I and Ryo and Anubis began to fight Talpa but Queen serenity stopped us and told amber and me that Talpa was our father. Then amber used her half of the crystal to turn talpa back to the side of good which was the side he had been on a thousand years ago. Anubis and I had left before any of this occurred and I must say I was more than shocked about finding out who my father in the moon kingdom had been.  
  
  



	12. Chapter 11 the scarest days in amber's a...

Chapter 11 the scariest days in amber's and my life.  
  
As time went by all our lives began to get better until one week in January…  
It started pleasant enough. One day Amber found a small toy that looked like a ball on a pedistal but some thing didn't feel right but I let it slid for a long time not long after our father told amber and me that we had two cousins on his side of the family. Our cousins Kayura and our Neheliania. Well that night our cousin Neheliania, who at this time was on the side of evil attacked amber and I and tried to take amber's pleasant dreams. After about two hours and with some help from dad and our loves and the scouts and their loves we were able to turn our dark and unhappy cousin back towards the light. Then after Neheliania left there was a bright flash of light . And out of what amber had thought was a toy came a winged horse with a horn on its head. But before amber and I had time to think about that it morphed into what looked to me like a little boy with white hair but the was a spot where the hair parted that looked yellow. Not yellow like a dandelion but yellow like gold. The boy introduced himself as Helios he also said that he was also known as Pegasus when he was in his horse form amber and I stood silent. Then Ryo walked up to Helios and asked. Well what have you come for? To which Helios replied. Prince Ryo and Prince Anubis it is good to see you both again and looking so well. Both were confused and so were silent. Helios continued and told us that just like the moon kingdom had a silver crystal that was always passed on to the princesses the earth kingdom had a golden crystal which was always passed on to the princes. Helios also told us that he had been named the keeper of the golden crystal until Ryo and Anubis were old enough to inherit the crystal and now that they were ready to receive the crystal he had come to give it to them. As he said that an object that resembled a golden version of the imperium silver Crystal appeared in Helios' hand and then it divided and Helios handed on half to Ryo and the other half to Anubis and after doing that he bid us all a fond farewell and disappeared  
  
  
The next day was the wedding of my sister amber and her love Ryo. I was amber's maid of honor. Trista, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru were here bride's maids. Anubis was Ryo's Best man. It was a beautiful wedding I loved every minute of it. But it is what happened after the wedding that really worried me. months earlier Hotaru had temporarily resigned as amber's guardian because she had been possed by an evil spirit and was beginning to hunt for pure hearts. Ryo, who had just gotten a job in downtown Toyama at a biology lab. was working with hotaru's father and one day Ryo had brought amber to work with him and hotaru's father who was testing a strange new medicine that his friend had just invented it was suppose to cure everything from common colds to bacterial to viruses. he injected amber with a deadly virus Called True Loves Touch and Ryo would have stopped but he had forgotten his Kanji orb. Luckily Trista, Amara, and Michelle had seen the entire thing and were transformed and ready to fight in no time but they we alittle to late the damage had been done. When Ryo and amber got home(Ryo and amber had now moved into an apartment of their own) that evening amber began acting strangely. When ever Ryo left for the shortest second amber would start throwing a fit. Ryo then called Cye and asked him for help and advice. Cye asked Ryo to tell him what symptoms amber was suffering from. Ryo told Cye all of the symptoms and Cye knew in an instant what disease amber was suffering from. Cye came over and Ryo went to open the door for Cye and then both he and Cye rushed amber to the hospital however Cye was a lousy driver. When they arrived at the hospital Ryo gave amber to the doctor and then went to wait in the waiting room but lucky for him Cye had called Talpa and serenity and told them to gather all the other Ronin warriors and all of the sailor scouts. So everyone of Ryo's friends was in the waiting room with him and when the doctor asked for a volunteer to stay and keep amber company for the night Ryo volunteered. So that night everyone except Ryo. And that night Hotaru called Michelle and Cye thinking that her father was going to do something bad to amber. (because even though Hotaru had been possed there were still times when she was master of herself and it was those times that her goodness shone through. So Cye and Michelle went to the hospital to help Ryo take care of amber. And then Hotaru's father came by and explained the entire thing to all of them and then injected amber with the medicine he was testing for his friend and immediately amber's condition began improving. And the next morning amber was released from the hospital. A couple days later Hotaru invited amber to go over and play. But the minute that amber was in side Hotaru's house Hotaru became Misterss 9, the sovereign of silence. (all of this occurred after the three pure heart treasures had been retrieved.) Mistress 9 got ready to steal amber's pure heart but lucky for every one my connection with amber allowed me and amber's guardians to get to her in time. (the three pure heart treasures formed the purity chalice) and once the chalice had been formed and was in my hands I took on a form of sailor moon that I had not anticipated. I became Infinity sailor moon. I really began to pound mistress 9 luckily I had gotten there before mistress 9 was able to take amber's pure heart so amber used her half of the crystal to destroy the evil mistress 9 who had possed hotaru's body and that left Hotaru alive and well. And finally we all went home but I was now very distressed because I had gained a power that I that was definitely new to me. I had just been getting used to being cosmic sailor moon and now I have ascended from that to the level of Infinity sailor moon which is even stronger that eternal sailor moon but I must admit it feels pretty good.   
The next Day amber's friend duo who had been her friend since they had been children came over to the mansion. and fortunately it was a day that amber and ryo were visiting the mansion them selves. duo brought his other friends over. now at this point duo did not know that ryo and amber were married. I knew that Duo and a his other friends were amber's best friends because to a certain degree they were friends of mine as well but not as close friends to me as they were to amber. however I did not concern my self with their visit this time because I was to busy and preocupied making the wedding dress that I would wear to my own wedding because anubis had only recently proposed to me and we had plans to be married immediately. but I had a feeling that since duo loved to play role playing games with my sister that there might be trouble because ryo did not know that duo or the others were friends with amber nor did know that they liked to play games with amber. the one game that duo loved to play was rescue the princess. in stared amber as this princess who had been captured by a horrible magician and the prince had to do battle with the magician and rescue the princess. duo tried to get ryo to join in on the game but ryo didn't realise that it was all a game he thought duo was trying to steal amber away from him. well that almost led to a real battle which would have end in one of them leaving with a black eye. but duo and amber managed to explain to ryo what was really going on. after that ryo agreed to play with them but only after asking duo to kindly tell him when they were playing a game so that ryo could keep himself from having a hernia. well when they finished the game duo and the others left and ryo and amber and the ronins, warlords and sailor scouts and I were left in peace. the next day anubis and I were wed and amber was my maid of honor and amy, raye, lita, and mina were my brides maids. then anubis and I went on our honey moon and I came back home and went to the doctor's office and found out that I was pregnant.  
  
  



	13. Chapter 12 Facts of life

  
Chapter 12 the facts of life.  
Nine months later I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl I named her Rini which is short for serenity.   
Eighteen months later amber gave birth to a daughter and called her Serena but the baby was so small that she nicknamed her Chibi chibi. But life began to get very boring for a while until on day we found out that our aunt beryl was back from the dead and stronger than ever. And she was after my sister well Ryo, and my sister and their daughter moved back in with us and we began to try to come up with Ideas as to how we were going to defeat aunt beryl. But beryl was much strong than she had been when we had last fought her. But fortunately mother had a plan. She told us that we would have to cross powers which means that the Ronin warriors armor names and powers and our sailor names and powers would be slightly different but we were in a desperate situation so we agreed to cross our powers. After about twelve hours our powers were crossed now Amber and I and our guardians were still sailor scouts but our scout names, powers , and the color of our costume were different. Same went for Ryo, Anubis and their guardians. (sailor Saturn was the only one whose scout name and powers didn't change)  
  
Amber = Sailor Wildfire……… red and pink............................... Wildfire Blazing Kiss  
Amy = Sailor Strata………….midnight blue and cadet blue...... Strata Heavenly Shock  
Raye = Sailor Illusion………. marron and gold......................... Illusion Silent deception  
Lita = Sailor Halo………….asparagus green sunshine yellow... Halo Lightening-Leaf Cut  
Mina = Sailor Hardrock…….. Pale orange................................ Hardrock Heart Breaker  
Michelle = Sailor torrent………..cornflower blue and robin egg blue ...... Torrential Tidal Wave  
Jenny = Sailor Cruelty………. brown , dandilion yellow, and copper.. Cruelty Black Hole of Fear  
Amara = Sailor Corruption……..Gray and red................................. Corruption Lighting Saber  
Trista = Sailor Venom……….pine green and brick red.................. Venom Dome Enclosure  
  
  
  
  
Here is a description of all the new Sailor scout attacks:  
  
Sailor Wildfire  
Wildfire Blazing Kiss  
amber kisses the palm of her hand like she is blowing a kiss at the enemy then calls out this phrase then blow the kiss toward the enemy and the blown kiss shortly become a fiery set of lips that flies straight at it's target and burns them very badly. But not enough to kill the enemy.  
  
Sailor Strata  
Strata Heavenly Shock  
Amy uses this attack to cause the stars to sing loud enough to deafen the opponent causing it to be come utterly helpless when the other scouts and Ronins attack because if an enemy can not hear an attack it becomes harder to dodge  
  
Sailor Illusion  
Illusion Silent deception  
like sailor strata's attack this one also makes it more difficult for the enemy to dodge the other attacks. because the attack slowly and silently causes the enemy to see an illusion which puts it at ease and allows the other sailor scouts and Ronin warriors to catch their opponent off guard.  
  
Sailor Halo  
Halo Lightening-Leaf Cut  
this new attack of Lita's is sort of like the combination two of the attacks she had when she was sailor Jupiter. the two attacks this is like the combination of are her Jupiter Thunder Crash and her Jupiter Oak Evolution. only this attack is stronger then either of those attacks like her previous thunder crash attack the lightning collects around a lightning rod that pops out of her tiara. but like the Oak Evolution attack the electricity then forms electric leaves and when she says the word cut, the leaves go flying towards the enemy and begin carving it till the enemy dies.  
  
Sailor Hardrock  
Hardrock Heart Breaker  
This attack Causes a severe disabling chest pain that causes the enemy to yield ground.  
  
Sailor torrent  
Torrential Tidal Wave  
Like her deep submerge attack back when she was sailor Neptune but is more powerful . creates like a 100 foot tsunami that comes crashing down on top of the enemy knocking it unconscious and weakening it enough to allow the others to finish it off.  
  
Sailor Cruelty  
Cruelty Black Hole of Fear  
Jenny shouts this in order to cause a black hole to form. The black hole seeks out what the enemy is most afraid of and pulls the enemy into the void by the fear and after scaring the enemy to the point where it is at deaths door the void returns the monster to where it came from  
  
Sailor Corruption  
Corruption Lightning Saber  
amara first clenches her fist like she is holding something and raises her arm into the air while her arm is raised a black energy sword appears in her hand she then lowers her hand and calls out Corruption Lightning Saber. this sends out a wave of energy which is almost equal to the amount of energy released when she was sailor Uranus and used to do her space sword blaster only the energy released from this attack is more powerful then the energy released from the Space sword blaster.  
  
Sailor Venom  
Venom Dome Enclosure  
Causes the enemy to become trapped in a dome made of pure poison causing it to weaken and or kill the enemy.  
  
Here are what the ronins new names and powers are.  
  
Ryo of the armor of the Eternal Moon   
Pink and Silver   
Eternal Diamond Assault  
Rowen of the armor of Mercury  
Cerulean and sky blue  
Mercury Freezing Arrow Storm  
Dais of the armor of Mars  
red and red violet  
Mars Fire web Snare  
Sage of the armor of Jupiter  
Shamrock and granny smith apple green  
Jupiter Thunder Oak Meditation  
Kento of the armor of Venus  
vivid tangerine and red orange   
Venus Crescent Meteor Crush  
Cye of the armor of Neptune  
teal blue, marine blue, sea green, and turquoise blue  
Neptune Whirlpool Submerge  
Anubis of the armor of the Cosmic Moon  
wisteria, pale purple, and golden  
Cosmic Double Quake  
Sekhmet of the armor of Pluto  
black and brownish red  
Pluto Time Constriction   
Cale of the armor of Uranus  
Royal purple and butter yellow  
Uranus Dark Blade Destruction  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Here is a description of all the new Ronin warrior attacks:  
  
Ryo of the armor of the Eternal Moon  
Eternal Diamond Assault  
Ryo uses this attack to cause a shower of diamond shards to fall and cut the enemy to ribbons.  
  
Rowen of the armor of Mercury  
Mercury Freezing Arrow Storm  
Rowen calls out this phrase. While Aiming one of his arrows at the ground. then a cloud begins to form and floats up to the sky and positions itself above the enemy then tons of ice shards, snow and blue arrows fall from the cloud on top of the enemy causing severe injury to the opponent..  
  
Dais of the armor of mars  
Mars Fire Web Snare  
this attack traps an enemy in a web of intense fire which literally burns it so badly that even though it is still alive it is very close to dying.  
  
Sage of the armor of Jupiter  
Jupiter Thunder Oak Meditation  
this attack starts off with sage waiting for the enemy to be at least five feet away from him. Then he does five front flips as he calls out Jupiter thunder... This causes his body to act as a lightning rod and gather electricity and powers him up for the attack. he then stands in a tree position as he calls out the next part of the attack Oak... He then goes back to the position he started in and finishes the attack by saying Meditation then he sits down with his legs crossed and pretends he is rolling a ball to a child. this sends the gathered electricity rolling towards its target completely destroying it upon impact.   
  
Kento of the armor of Venus  
Venus Crescent Meteor Crush  
this attack causes a giant meteor to come crashing down on top of the enemy. completely destroying it  
  
Cye of the armor of Neptune  
Neptune Whirlpool Submerge  
this attack causes a swirling pool of water to form underneath the enemy this sucks the enemy into oblivion.  
  
Anubis of the armor of the cosmic moon  
Cosmic Double Quake  
Anubis uses this attack to cause the cosmos to Quake doing double the damage to the enemy.  
  
Cale of the armor of Uranus  
Uranus Dark Blade Destruction  
this attack emits a beam that looks like a black sword or knife or razor blade which destroy everything with in a hundred mile radius.  
  
Sekhmet of the armor of Pluto  
Pluto Time Constriction  
traps the enemy in a dome and then the dome begins to shrink squishing the enemy in the process.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
Well after our powers had crossed everyone began to be very worried about how we were going to handle our new powers but we tried to put it out of our minds so we each went off be with our loves. Amy still was worried about all of what had occurred as were we all and we each sat down with our loves and talked about it. We found out that our loves were just as concerned as we were. And It was decided that we would train with our loves in order to get the hang of using our new powers. So for months we trained. Each of us working on controlling the new powers we now possed. At first we used piñatas as practice enemy's one of the piñatas was in the shape of a manticore (for those of you who don't know what that is. it is a creature with a man's head , a lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion.) Amy, Rowen , Amber, and Ryo were up to attack first. Amy shouted her attack Strata Heavenly Shock! The pretend enemy swung back and forth. Then stopped and Rowen attacked next. He shouted. Mercury Freezing Arrow Storm! Dozens of Icicles fell on top of the enemy cutting it. Next it was Ryo's turn. Eternal Diamond Assault all of a sudden diamond shards came falling down on top of the enemy. It was then Amber's turn to attack. She kissed her palm then as she blew the kiss towards the piñata she shouted Wildfire Blazing Kiss! Since the piñata was made out of paper mache it burned up quickly. So they then put up a new piñata this one was in the shape of a Cyclops this time it was Cye, Michelle, Amara, and Cale's turn to attack they used their attacks and the piñata was destroyed. Another piñata was then set up and this time it was Lita, Sage, Mina, and Kento's turn to attack so they too attacked the beast when down as if it was a burst balloon. On and on it went we trained our selves twenty-four hours a day continuing to try to improve our ability to use our new powers.   
And with in only one month we all began to get better at using our new powers. so as time went by we were all very excited about the day when we would finally destroy beryl once and for all unfortunately before all that would happen amber and Ryo would have to ascend to the throne of crystal Toyama. I was very proud of my sister but After the Corination Anubis and I left to take a walk we even stopped at a movie theater to see the newest and most frightening movie in the world it was called the night of the living Dead. It was a movie about all these monsters and dead things. It was horrifying. when we came home that night neither Anubis nor I were able to sleep. We kept having nightmares about the monsters in the movie and when Rowen and Amy came to check on us we freaked thinking that they were some of the monsters from the movie. Rowen told Anubis and me that watching those kinds of shows/movies could stain our minds and believe me Anubis and I never went to another monster movie for as long as we lived.  



	14. Chapter 13 more problems than we had fir...

Chapter 13 more problems than we had first expected and a decided solution.  
  
As time went by we had more bad news along with all the good news we had.  
After awhile beryl attacked again and our world was plunged into a darkness that had not been known since a thousand years ago. Amber and Ryo didn't know what to do. So they asked Anubis and I to help. they also asked Talpa and Serenity to help. Serenity then told Amber, Ryo, me and Anubis of a planet that housed Ronins, warlords, and sailor scouts it had been the birth planet for those groups. The planet was called Alpha Senshi it was then that Ryo and amber had to make a very difficult decision. Whether to stay and fight beryl or to retreat to Alpha Senshi taking with them all of their family and friends and all their loyal subjects. Well the pros and cons to both issues are being discussed and no one not even Anubis and myself knew what the outcome will be. I just hope amber will make the right decision. But I will back her up one hundred percent no matter what the decision is. During the meeting one of Beryl attacked . she hit Ryo with a deadly poison it was a poison that had an antidote but it would take to long to make but I don't think that beryl knew this. But every descendant of the Sailor scout or Ronin species was and is immortal or at least semi immortal and that semi immortality would become full immortality when the semi immortal married an immortal. And that the only thing that could kill an immortal permanently was an arrow dipped in the blood of a hydra. and since such creature had been dead since the beginning of Queen serenity's reign on the silver millenium. It was doubtful that aunt beryl would have that sort of thing. But other kinds of poisons could make immortals go into a stage that was almost like eternal sleep. but in such cases, we needed only to go to the place were their powers come from . and if the poisoning was really terrible we could revert to the silver crystal's powers. There we would lie in a state of suspend animation until our bodies could once again permit us to return to how we lived before the poison was inflicted.  
But even though everyone of the sailor scout and Ronin warrior group knew this they still felt they needed to find the antidote to the poison so beryl hid the ready made batch of the antidote and so the hunt was on. Amber how ever managed to find the antidote that beryl hid it was hiding in the medicine cabinet. So amber took it out of the medicine cabinet and gave it to Ryo then everything seemed to go back to normal. But the answer was now very clear Ryo and amber soon decided that taking all their family and friends and their loyal subjects to Alpha Senshi was the only way to escape aunt beryl until we were once again strong enough to defeat her. Everyone agreed with the idea so it was decided even the Gundam pilots were going to come with us. But we still didn't know when we would make the move. most wanted to leave that very minute but others wanted to wait a day at least so we could let our third cousin who lived on Alpha Senshi know that we were coming .Our cousin's name and title was and is Princess Kakyuu . she and her advisor whose name was Sailor Galaxia were of close family to all the sailor scouts and were close friends to the Ronin warriors. So it was agreed that we would wait till we could get a message to Kakyuu. One day as we were all discussing how to best send a message to Kakyuu our friend Sailor Galaxia came with a message for us from Kakyuu. It was an invitation to a celebration of the sailor scout and Ronin warrior heritage so we decided that it would be wonderful to accept the offer and then while we were at the celebration we would tell Kakyuu about our predicament. So we accepted the offer and Sailor Galaxia offered to take us there and we happily accepted.   
  
To be continued….  



	15. Chapter 14 the trip to Alpha Senshi.

  
Chapter 14 the trip to Alpha Senshi.  
The party was not prepared for a week and was not going to happen until the week of preparation was over. But Galaxia wanted to arrive the day the preparations were to take place. in order to give us a chance to rest and view much of the scenery on Alpha Senshi before the celebration. so we planned to leave on Saturday which meant we all had to be a board Galaxia's star ship by Friday night. So we became a bustle of preparation. We left the Gundam pilots in charge during the time we were gone. But our cousin Kakyuu also arranged for three scouts to come and help guard the planet.  
we prepared for the trip and then boarded the starship. Then we took off towards Alpha Senshi Galaxia's ship entered hyperspace through the wormhole. It was sort of like travelling through a tunnel with a thousand blinking lights and rainbow auras. It was fascinating for the Sailor Scouts, who had never seen such a display before. However, it was also repetitive, and even though it was beautiful, the scouts soon tired of looking at it and began to find things to do.  
They were given free reign in the ship, and since it was a giant ship, they all split up to do their own exploring. They had about forty eight hours before they reached Alpha Senshi. ...   
For some mysterious reason, Galaxia summoned amber and I up to the bridge. We entered the command room and looked at all the computers and instrumentation all around her. We saw Sailor Scouts we had never seen before working on them with professional skill, completely ignoring her presence but for some cursory glances of curiosity.  
In the center of the bridge area was an elevated chair. Galaxia sat in that chair, talking with Sailor Nova Proxima in hushed tones. She seemed to finally spot us out of the corner of her eye, and she dismissed the Nova Sailor with a gesture. Proxima smiled at us as she walked by, and left the bridge. We watched her leave. The Nova Senshi may have been warriors, but they seemed friendly enough. " Sailor Cruelty and Sailor Wildfire, a word with you, please," Galaxia's voice projected to our ears. We turned and saw Galaxia sitting expectantly in her command chair. "I beg you." ...we calmed a sudden bout of nerves. As Sailor Pluto had pointed out a short while ago, we were the leaders of our teams. Maybe we could score some points by acting more like it than usual. We straightened up a little, not knowing just how much formality was required to speak with the mightiest Senshi.  
Fortunately, not much was necessary. "I am to understand your Earth names are Amber and Jenny," Galaxia stated. "I know you must feel uncomfortable a little, so would it help if we were to dispense with formal titles?"  
"Um, sure," we felt ourselves relax. "What's your real name?"  
There was a flicker in her expression. "You may call me Galaxia," she said with a small amount of amusement. "Alpha Senshians use their Sailor titles as names. My formal title would be Sailor Galaxia." … Please, sit down, Jenny and Amber ."  
We were just about to point out there was nowhere for us to sit, but then two chairs rose up out of the floor next to us. "Oh, wow!" we said.  
Galaxia smiled. "That's nothing. In about two days, you will forget about being impressed by something that mundane. Alpha Senshi will open your eyes."  
"we can't wait," we replied, trying to make ourselves comfortable. "we heard a few stories about it from Sailor venom. I take it she's been there before?" ... Yes, many times," Galaxia nodded. "Often has she served as ambassador of sorts. She commands great respect on my world. Did you know she is the oldest living Senshi?"  
we were surprised. "No. She never made a big issue about her age. Of course, we also never asked her."  
"That is the reason everyone treats her with so much respect and authority," Galaxia turned her vision out to the swirling chaos of hyperspace on the view screen. Her eyes flattened a little with contemplation. "I myself am quite old, but even I don't approach the level of experience she has. She has an insight into things that I envy sometimes. You Earth scouts are lucky to have her as a guide."  
Amber and I cast our gazes on the floor. "Yeah, she's great alright. Sometimes she has a better grasp of things than any of us. we've often thought..." we trailed off. ... Galaxia looked at us. "Do tell."  
"we've often thought she could be a better leader than we ever could be."  
"Ah, the insecurities of leadership," Galaxia smiled. "You both are young, and haven't reached your full potential. I realize I did not treat you well when we first met.(this first meeting will be mentioned in a side story if I find time) I myself underestimated you and your teammates. For that I apologize. I should have remembered the Star Seed."  
"The Star Seed?" our eyes met Galaxia's eyes.  
"The light of the Universe," Galaxia said, "the only light that could bathe the universe in its eternal glow. The light of your Star Seed, the only power capable of doing that. You both may be inexperienced,, but your hearts are pure, and your powers is limited only by your imagination. In that respect, I can't think of anyone more cut out to be a leader. You don't give yourself enough credit." ... we don't deserve it though," we protested. "we couldn't have done that, any of that, without our friends!"  
"And they couldn't possibly have done it without you," Galaxia reassured her. "Being a leader means relying on others to accomplish a mission. Sailor venom could never be a leader. Not because she lacks the maturity or the courage, or even the power, but because she has spent nearly her entire life isolated from people. She can't depend on others as freely and as willingly as you can, because she doesn't have the strength of heart to give in to trust as easily."  
Galaxia rose from her seat and looked down at us. "While you are here with us. I want to try and help you fulfill that last bit of training that you need to become the woman you are destined to be. I will help you get over your inexperience and your immaturity. And you will see what so many others, your friends included, see of you. Only then will you achieve greatness." ... we might have been offended by the word immaturity, but Galaxia obviously did not mean it in a malicious manner. "Thanks."  
Galaxia looked at us and said. Jenny do you and amber have any questions? What's Alpha Senshi like?" we asked "If it's not too much trouble to explain it all, that is," we added quickly.  
"It is a world of natural wonder," Galaxia began. "The system it's in consists of a single sun that rotates around it."  
"The planet itself is at the center of the system?" our eyes widened. ... Yes, it is extremely rare. The cities one of which goes by the same name as the planet is located on one continent. Both cities are enormous, probably bigger than most of your Earthly nations and states. Their tallest buildings dwarf your highest mountains, and are sheathed in a copper alloy that reflects the light of our sun and makes it look like it burns with holy light during the day. You'll meet Scouts and Ronins there that you've never dreamed were possible, and even some you did. The celebration will be most magnificent, with games and contests and parades. For seven days the pageantry will dazzle you. I guarantee it. Of course, this sort of spectacle cannot be easily explained. You have to see it for yourself. Like I said before, it will open your eyes."  
"Thanks, Galaxia," we stood up. "we guess we'll see it for myself when we get there, but we're sure we won't be disappointed."  
"I'm sure you won't. Goodbye for now."  
"Bye." ... we felt so much better as she left the bridge. If there was one thing Sekhmet and Sailor venom had pounded into her it's that the denizens of Alpha Senshi were radically different than the Scouts and Ronins we'd met. Some of them might even consider us beneath their consideration. But it was good to know that at least one, Galaxia no less, was willing to be kind and courteous. ...   
They were nearing the end of their hyperspace journey. The anticipation was growing amidst the Sailor Scouts about what they would find when they came out of the wormhole. we had reported what Galaxia had told us, and the rest of the scouts and ronins were now gathered around Sailor Venom like little kids, wanting to hear more about their destination.  
"Before we arrive, I want you all to be prepared for a few things," Sailor Venom began. "This is another world, and another culture. There will be none of the human background we are so used to. Everything is alien, and you will be treated as such. Be prepared for massive culture shock. Things move pretty fast on Alpha Senshi under normal conditions. With this whole celebration coming up, things might be far more accelerated. Stay together as a group as much as possible. ... "Another thing I want you to be constantly aware of is formality. The Scouts and ronins are an ancient race. You are a part of that race, and that fact will be emphasized more than it ever has been before. However, the Scouts and ronins are a very proud and relatively cutthroat warrior race. Some of their rituals, and maybe their political ideas may shock you, but whatever you do, don't alienate yourselves by speaking out of turn, especially if your ideas run contrary to their own. We have been granted special consideration, but that will not buy you any respect in their eyes. You gain respect by conforming to their rules, at least as long as you are there, and by being very open-minded."  
"I have a question," said Sailor Torrent who was clutching Cye very tightly. "While we're discussing this, I wanted to bring this up. I remember hearing once that we may experience some hostility there. I was told this went back to the days of the Silver Millennium. Am I wrong?" ... "It is a good question, Michelle, and goes right along with my next point," Sailor Venom replied. "Alpha Senshi and the Moon Kingdom that is our heritage had a history of being at odds with each other. My historical sense is a little fuzzy on that subject, but as far as I know, if the histories are to be trusted, the Moon Kingdom broke away from the mainstream Senshi and went off on a separate path. Some violence may have possibly been a part of it. Needless to say, they will see us as surviving members of the Moon Kingdom. There may be a sizeable faction of scouts there who will be hostile because of that. If you encounter anyone like that, for God's sake, don't get into a conflict with her. By gracefully accepting her argument, then walking away, you will prove more to everyone on this world than by winning a grudge match." Sailor Pluto looked at Sailor Halo and Sailor Corruption "That goes DOUBLE for you two!"  
  
Halo and Corruption looked surprised, then they muttered agreement. There was no sense in arguing the point. Everyone on the team knew that they were the resident hot-heads anyway. ...  
  
"Sailor wildfire and sailor cruelty," Venom said, turning away from Corruption and Halo  
"Yes, Trista?" we responded.  
  
"You are the heirs of Queen Serenity, as well as the leaders of the Sailor Scouts. Everyone on this planet is aware of that fact. Don't be surprised if you get a few 'Your Highness's' or get called 'Princesses."  
  
"Okay."  
  
looks at Queen Serenity and King Talpa. as for you both you are the king and queen of the silver millenium so don't be surprised if you get a few your majesty's or something like that.  
  
okay they replied  
  
"I believe that covers everything I wanted to warn you about," Venom let her body relax. "Above all, have fun. The Senshi and Ronin have a raucous way of celebrating that would make Americans look tame by comparison. If any of you are feeling any tension now, don't be afraid to relieve them, as long as it conforms to Alpha Senshi codes of acceptable behavior. There are a million things to do there, a few of which may be new to you. Don't be afraid to participate in them, and if you are requested to take part in them, it's good form to accept the invitation. There's nothing that will be life threatening at any rate." ...   
The scouts were talking about what Sailor venom had told them, when they felt the ship decelerate. The engine noise went from a high pitched whine to a low rumble as they exited the wormhole. Outside the view port, the rainbow mottling of hyperspace faded into starry sky.  
They had arrived in the Alpha Senshi System. ...   
  
To be continued... 


	16. Chapter 15 arriving in Alpha Senshi

  
Chapter 15 arriving in Alpha Senshi  
With a steadily increasing roar of engines, the starship belonging to Sailor Galaxia decelerated and descended toward Alpha Senshi. The Sailor Scouts had endured a forty-eight hour flight from their home planet, and now they rushed to the view ports to see if the world was everything they had been promised it would be.  
As the ground came into view beneath them, they realized that it was everything promised and more.  
The trees were tall enough to touch the clouds, and were a uniform blue and sea green color. Some of the trees grew together, forming a single organism that was greater than any single tree. From these great branches swung monkey-like creatures with lizard tails. Flying in and out of the trees were the most brilliantly colored birds Sailor Moon had ever seen. One bird was orange and red, with a touch of purple on its wingtips, but when it landed in a tree branch, it's feathers changed color to match the color of the blue leaves. ...   
"It's like a chameleon," Sailor Halo observed.  
  
They flew over a canyon that stretched on for miles. Waterfalls could be seen all over the place, and the rainbows caused by refraction of the water mist and sunshine were abundant. Over and through these rainbows flew even more exotic and beautiful birds and insects. The insects themselves were amazing. They had three pairs of wings, instead of two, twelve legs, three compound eyes, and ranged from the size of a hand span, to the size of small trucks. They were beautifully colored in violets and blue-greens, and their wings were translucent pinks.  
  
The canyon itself was made up of orange and yellow rocks, just like the canyons back on Earth, but this particular canyon stretched on forever. It could easily dwarf the Grand Canyon in the United States. ..  
Just visible on the horizon were craggy mountains topped with snow. On the peaks of these mountains sat various pulsating blobs of green that stuck up like domes. None of the scouts could identify them, but Sailor Venom, who had visited this planet before said that they were egg sacks for some of the mountain wildlife. For the egg sacks to be big enough to see from miles away made every scout awestruck with wonder and a tiny mixture of fear. Surely that must be a lot of eggs.  
  
For what seemed a long time, the starship flew over the natural scenery of Alpha Senshi. The scouts saw several more natural ecosystems, ranging from wide Savannah's to thick Rain Forests, teaming with even more exotic animals and plants. Once, Sailor wildfire spotted a plant that looked like a Venus Fly-trap, only it was easily the size of a full grown elephant. It stirred to the sound of the vast engines flying overhead, but then settled back down again. ...   
When the city of Alpha Senshi finally appeared over the horizon, the natural wonders were forgotten entirely.  
The city was gigantic! Even from hundreds of miles away, it stretched as far as the eye could see, disappearing over the curve of the planet. Its buildings surpassed the clouds, and were sheathed in a copper metal that gleamed like gold in the midday sun. The city was planted firmly in the ground, but to the surprise of a few of the Sailor Scouts, some of the buildings in Alpha Senshi actually hovered above the ground, suspended by some sort of engine or force field. As the ship came within a hundred miles of Alpha Senshi, the scouts began to see little dots flickering over the tops of these gigantic buildings. Like the birds in the canyon, they were diverse and colorful, and they seemed to fly about completely care-free. There were some ships and small transport vessels as well, but the majority of flying objects were actual Senshi. ... A small number of Senshi flew out from the city and flanked the ship on both sides. More and more filtered in from the vast metropolis the closer the starship got. By the time they actually entered city limits, they had an escort of easily a thousand Senshi guiding them to the floating shipyard that hung suspended over a shorter set of buildings. It should be noted that even the shortest buildings in Alpha Senshi dwarfed the World Trade Center, and Tokyo Tower.  
Their escort broke away as the starship came to a hovering standstill on one of the landing pads. Sailor Moon tore her enraptured gaze away from the city skyline and noticed the three figures standing on the edge of the pad. Three very familiar figures indeed.  
"Hey look!!" Sailor Hardrock pointed to the same four people. "Isn't that our cousin Kakyuu the princess of Alpha Senshi and Sailors Starhealer Starmaker and Star fighter ?!" ...   
Indeed it was. The princess stood in the center. Her red hair was done in loops hanging to her shoulders. Her dress was dark pink, with a gold cape hanging around her neck that glittered with tiny specks of golden gems. She held a long scepter that resembled the Garnet Rod held by Sailor Venom, only the top of it was crested with the same symbol that rested on the hull of the starship. Inset on the top of that symbol was a ruby gem in the shape of a crown. Kakyuu's dress reached to the ground, and was folded and embroidered in such a way as to be almost impossible to discern where it ended and where it began. White ribbons hung from the skirt, with little white Senshi bows every few inches. On the front of her dress was another ribbon, only light pink, not white.  
  
standing next to the princess on her left side were the Sailor Starlights. They were clad in the usual bikini design Senshi uniforms they were so well known for. The only difference was that instead of black and gray, the uniforms were Silver and Gold. Their hairstyles were the same as well. They did have differently shaped brooches holding their Senshi bows on in front. They were the same symbol as the ruby jewel on the princess' staff. Clearly since they last saw them, the Starlights had gone through something of a promotion in status. ...   
When the hatch on the starship opened, Galaxia led the Sailor Scouts out onto the pad. The wind blew quite strongly, but was still warm, even at this altitude. The air was a little thin, but other than that, not much different from the atmosphere on Earth. Sailor Mercury activated her visor and confirmed that, though it wasn't really necessary. If the atmosphere were noxious in any way, they wouldn't be standing out there unprotected.  
  
Galaxia bowed before the princess, and the two exchanged a quiet dialogue for a few minutes. Then, Galaxia stood up and moved to the side.  
  
"Sailor Scouts," Princess Kakyuu stepped forward. "I am so delighted to see you could make it here. Your presence at the celebration has been greatly anticipated." She looked over at Sailor Moon and she took her hand. Clutching it warmly, she went on. "Princess Jenny and Princess Amber. Your presence is most appreciated. Everyone wants to see who it was who destroyed the Negaverse!" ...  
As soon as formal introductions were ended, Kakyuu turned and motioned to her three honor guards. "You remember the Starlights, of course," she said. "As you have probably noticed, their uniforms are different. They too have been honored for always being loyal to me They are now my official aides and bodyguards."  
"Congratulations," we responded to them.  
Soon it was time to leave. Princess Kakyuu invited them to accompany her to the palace. Some of the most important members of the city leadership were assembled there, and it was important, Kakyuu said, to meet them all. The princess and the Starlights got onto a type of floating platform. The rest of them flew next to her, like an escort wing. Galaxia flew as well, staying ahead of the platform and ordering other Senshi to stand aside for the princess. News traveled surprisingly fast in a city that big, and Senshi came flying out from all over to look at the newcomers. We tried not to lose our temper as she overheard some whispered comments about our hair. It was important we maintain an air of dignity. We were after all, to them, Princesses of the Moon Kingdom. we found she might actually enjoy royal treatment. ... The opulent palace of Alpha Senshi was easily the tallest building in the city. It went up over two cloud layers. It was shaped like a double tower, linked by suspended walkways at intervals up and down the length of it. The top of the palace was molded together into a gigantic archway. On the top of it was gigantic mirror. Sailor Moon noticed for the first time that several of the tallest buildings in the city were crested with such mirrors.  
Must be some form of communication," Sailor Strata said, from behind her. She was scientifically studying every building and structure, and the various Senshi onlookers carefully. The archway at the top of the palace was actually bigger than it looked. It was large enough to actually hold the throne room inside of it. That was where the entourage was headed. They landed on a broad balcony that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Kakyuu said that it was a form of solid light projection.  
  
"Solid Light?!" Sailor Strata exclaimed. "That's impossible!"  
  
Princess Kakyuu was not in the least taken aback. "Actually, it's simple," she smiled. "The crystal battery within the matrix of the projector machine takes the light it absorbs and converts it into solid matter. As you must know, light is a form of energy. All things are made up of energy, even matter. The projector simply converts and transforms the energy from light to matter. Thus, once the balcony is no longer needed, the solid energy gets converted back to light again."  
  
"Pretty cool," Sailor illusion commented. "I'm surprised the whole city isn't made of this stuff." ...  
Kakyuu frowned. "Well, it IS a simple process, but it's also unreliable over extended periods of time. For example, we can't use this machine at night, because there isn't enough light to convert. Also, if there were to be a sabotage attempt, the whole city would vanish like a mirage. Much better if we use it on a limited basis."  
  
"Ah," illusion nodded. "Then again, it's better just like this."  
  
"Shall we?" Kakyuu motioned toward the throne room entrance. The Sailor Scouts followed her into the palace.  
  
As was mentioned before, the archway was the seat of power. It was large enough to hold the throne room, and so it did. Inside it was a massive chamber, with a broad, carpeted floor, covered from top to bottom with mirrors. Tapestries depicting ancient battles and great momentous events in Alpha Senshi history hung from the rafters. At the end of the hall was the throne, studded with jewels of all colors. On either side were a row of chairs. Nine in all. Seated at each chair were the council members Kakyuu had talked about at the landing pad. She introduced them from left to right. ...   
"First, there's the Senshi of Public Works," Kakyuu said. She motioned to a Senshi with black hair, dark brown eyes, and a silver and black Senshi uniform. She looked like a serious enough woman, though she bowed deeply in respect to Sailor Moon and the scouts. "Her name is Sailor Singularity. Her chief power is hyperspace and inter-dimensional teleportation."  
  
The scouts acknowledged Sailor Singularity gravely.  
  
"The next one is Sailor Silver Comet, our Justice of the Peace." said Kakyuu. An elderly looking Senshi arose. She had white hair, and a Senshi uniform of varying shades of gray and silver. "Her power is, like Rowen of Mercury's, Ice, only far more advanced."  
  
"Next there's Sailor Polaris, Senshi of the North Star. Her power is Magnetism. She is the Information and Charting Librarian." A Sailor Scout dressed in Green and Light Blue, with icy blue lipstick and dark blue hair and eyes arose and acknowledged them. Her expression was peaceable enough. ..."Our fourth council member is Sailor Nebula. Her power is high velocity and entropic storms. She is our Minister of War." The look on her face was tightly controlled and just this side of hateful. Her red eyes seemed to burn right through Sailor Moon as she rose and seemed very reluctantly to acknowledge her team. Her hair was a mix between violet and red-orange. Her Senshi outfit was purple and rose pink, with a white ribbon in front.  
  
If Kakyuu noticed the baleful glare of Sailor Nebula, she did not say anything just then. She moved on as if nothing were wrong. "Sailor Nova Proxima you've already met before. She is the leader of the Nova Senshi, and the Minister of research and development. She also is our Intelligence Chief." Sailor Nova Proxima was sitting at the council chair. amber and I wondered just how she'd gotten here ahead of them from the starship without being noticed. ...   
"Sailor Diamond Dust, our Minister of Commerce." Kakyuu motioned to the sixth council seat, filled by a Senshi with blonde hair, and a red and blue Sailor Suit.. She did not rise, but instead simply nodded in amber's and my direction. Her face was unreadable. "Diamond Dust's power is spontaneous crystallization of diamond hard substances."  
  
The Sailor Scouts puzzled over that power, but the princess did not stop to explain. She plowed onward.  
  
"Number Seven is our Environmental Specialist and Cartographer; Sailor Alpha Senshi herself. She was born purely of this planet, and knows it better than anyone. She is also my personal advisor on all around subjects involving the running of Senshi-controlled space and terrain. She makes it a point to know what's going on in terms of maintenance and upkeep all over our domain." The seventh Senshi stood and bowed flowingly. She was dressed in the same copper color, with a touch of Indigo, as the city itself was covered in. Her hair was bright orange. "Welcome Sailor Scouts of Earth," she said in a rich voice. Thus far, she was the only one of the nine who spoke. ...  
"Then there's Sailor Selenium. She is the Senshi of a planet controlled by us several light years away. She is the defense and perimeter watcher. She is the first to know of any attacks from outside our territories." Sailor Selenium had yellow eyes and purple hair. Her uniform was green, with a bit of gold here and there. Selenium nodded, but did not get up from her chair. It took me a minute to figure out why.  
  
"Hey, she's crippled!" I said a bit too loudly.  
  
The others looked at her sharply. The princess seemed rather embarrassed by the outburst. Selenium, however, took the discovery in stride. She went around the desk and placed herself in full view. Where her legs should have been, there was instead a platform melded to her midsection, with treaded wheels underneath it. From the waist down she looked like a tank. ...  
  
"What happened to you?" Sailor Torrent asked her, her eyes were full of pity.  
  
"I wasn't always like this," Sailor Selenium replied. "Once I could walk, but I lost my legs in the Senshi Wars."  
  
"I'm so sorry!" I apologized. "I didn't mean to call attention to-"  
  
"Don't worry about it," Selenium interrupted. "There are far more important things in life than a pair of legs. It doesn't make me any less of a being. Spare me the pity." Her voice was bitter as she rolled back around her desk.  
  
I noticed my sister and friends looking at me. "I SAID I WAS SORRY!!" I protested loudly.  
  
"It's time to meet our final council member. Our ambassador of good will. In a minute you'll find out why she has such a position." She broke off as she noticed the ninth chair empty. "Where is she, anyway?!" she demanded. ...  
"RIGHT HERE YOUR MAJESTY!!" a voice boomed from behind them. The scouts turned as one, expecting a ten foot tall Senshi to be the source of that loud mouth. What they saw instead made a few of them fall over, and not a few more jaws to drop. Sailor Venom's eyes widened in horror, then she slapped a hand over her eyes. "Oh, no!" she dreaded. "You did NOT make her a council member. Please let this be a joke!"  
  
Standing before them, a riot of conflicting colors, was the ninth council Senshi. Her hair was done up in twin ponytails on either side of her head. One tail was bright pink. The other tail was yellow. The rest of her hair was blue, with violet-pink bangs. Her eyes were two different colors: the right one blue, the left one green. Her uniform was at least ten different colors. The bow in front was gold, the bow in back was pink. One of her gloves were orange, the other was red. One of her boots was purple, the other boot was green. Her skirt was aquamarine, and her collar was silver. She was grinning from ear to ear. She was almost TOO happy, reflected Sailor Cruelty and Sailor wildfire. She was also somewhat of a midget. Standing at least a head shorter than Sailor Strata. ..."HYIE!" she squealed. "You guys are the Sailor scouts and Ronin warriors of Earth?! Wow! I've been wanting to meet you ever since I heard of what you guys did!! You're my heroes!!"  
  
Sailor Corruption had to hide a smile of amusement. Sailor Torrent had less luck hiding her mirth. Sailor Halo was stunned beyond words. Sailor illusion and Strata had sweatdrops over their heads. Sailor Hardrock laughed nervously, uncertain how to take in this twist of events. my face had facefaulted. Sailor Venom's face, on the other hand, was like a rain cloud.  
  
Venom turned on her heel and faced the princess. The sweatdrop on her forehead was huge. "You can't POSSIBLY be serious!" she hissed. "You made that obnoxious, overly happy, hyperactive popinjay a council member?!!"  
  
Princess Kakyuu only smiled. "If you think about it, she's the perfect girl for the job. Her happiness can be disarming in tense situations." ...   
"You obviously haven't had any tense enough situations in the past few years," Sailor Venom's eyebrow twitched.  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, Sailor Cruelty!" the hyperactive popinjay stepped forward and bowed from the waist dramatically. "I am Sailor Rainbow Prism! I am the goodwill ambassador of Alpha Senshi!" I nodded in return, wondering if the happiness thing was all an act, or if she was really like that.  
  
With some nervousness all around, Rainbow Prism bounded like a little kid from scout to scout, introducing herself with unbridled enthusiasm. None of them could help noticing, however, that the girl actively steered clear of Sailor Venom. Nor did Sailor Venom make any effort to greet the girl. She simply glared. If looks could kill, Rainbow Prism would have been a puddle of grease by now. ...  
Princess Kakyuu caught the sudden tension in the chamber. "uh Rainbow Prism we should not keep our guests standing around, take them to their rooms, will you?"  
  
"OF COURSE!!" Rainbow Prism's smile and enthusiasm returned with a vengeance. "Come with me, Sailor Scouts! Wait until you see where you're staying! You won't want to leave this place!!" the scouts all followed her out. ...  
Sunday one week after the preparations for the celebration. The celebration is to begin the very next day.  
Michelle and Cye stood next to the fish tank in their room that sported a variety of aquatic animals she'd never before imagined existed. Michelle had changed out of her sailor Torrent costume that she had been wearing , and now wore a light blue gown with tiny Aquamarine jewels on the silky fabric. It made her feel luxurious and rich, not an altogether unpleasant sensation. we were all dressed in the way but in the color that matched our powers. Cye was wearing a tuxedo made of the same fabric as 'Michelle's gown.  
  
In the tank there were blue fish, with flowing rainbow tails. There were bright red, slender fish, with little lights all over them, and two dorsal fins. Michelle wondered what those two fins were for. One fish had three eyes, but the middle eye was attached to the body only by means of a thin tendril at the crown of the head. The tendril looped this way and that, offering perfect peripheral vision. Some squid-like creatures floated about, translucent and phosphorescent, like little living lights.  
  
Michelle shook her head as she walked away and looked out her window. She and the other scouts had been put in one of the floating towers. She didn't know quite how they could float, and she didn't altogether feel comfortable with such tenuous knowledge. There were endless possibilities of entertainment on a planet like this. ...   
  
Amy and Rowen were in their room reading some books they had brought with them and were enjoying just being together when they hear a chirp from the door way. both of them rose and went to answer the door. Pressing a button on the wall, the door slid open. Standing in that doorway was Sailor Rainbow Prism, grinning from ear to ear. "HYIE!!" she squealed. ... "Uh... hi," Amy and Rowen stuttered. This girl was most unusual.  
  
"I hear you're REAAALLLY intelligent!" Prism gushed. "I wanna show you something that's right up your alley! Come with me!" she bounded off, not waiting for a reply. Amy shrugged and smiled at Rowen as they stepped out of their spacious apartment. What could it hurt to do a little exploring? Sailor Rainbow Prism was idling outside the building on a small landing pad. She smiled even bigger when Amy walked out. "There you are!" she stepped to the landing pad and took off with Amy and Rowen following her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Amy asked.  
  
"No, no, no! It's a surprise!!" Prism giggled girlishly  
The building that was their destination was little more than a five-minute trip by air. It was one of the larger buildings constructed near the habitat park. They landed on a similar landing pad, Sailor Rainbow Prism went over to the door , waved some sort of ID card in front of a sensor by the time Amy was walking across the tarmac toward the building. She couldn't quite figure out Rainbow Prism. She was mature, obviously, but she had the manner and behavior of a hyperactive child. She seemed almost chronically happy. Amy and Rowen didn't know if she found that quality charming, or if they should be deeply disturbed by it. ...  
Rainbow Prism continued to bound and skip her way ahead of Amy and Rowen. as they walked along a vast corridor lined with plants that resembled roses, but the flowers themselves were bigger than dinner plates, and every so often, much to Amy and Rowen's surprise, they moved right before her eyes.  
  
"Welcome, Amy Mizuno and Rowen Habisha," the lilting voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned and saw Prism standing next to Sailor Polaris, noting once again, Prism's short stature. She even looked like a child.  
  
Amy forced herself to bow like they did. "Hello, Sailor Polaris," she returned politely. "May I ask what this is all about?"  
  
"Certainly, this way please," Polaris began to lead her along another corridor. "The building you are in now is the Information Center of Alpha Senshi. A library, so to speak, of the vast knowledge and data collected by our civilization over countless eons. It is not a stretch to claim that everything you need to know about the universe is listed here. I am to understand you and Rowen are quite smart?" ...Amy took her attention off the tapastried walls long enough to answer the question. "Well... yes, I suppose in Earth standards we are."  
  
Polaris nodded. "This library is perfect for you. All the information is contained in computers. You simply pull up to one of them, tell it what you want to search, and look at everything that comes up."  
  
Amy felt her heart begin to pound. Everything in the universe contained in computers? She really did find herself itching to try it out. "That's all?"  
  
"That's all." Polaris led her to an open console with a hovering seat floating in front of it. "To turn on the computer, you simply sit down at the chair. The CPU will begin by making an inquiry as to your search. You don't have to type anything, just verbally name your search, and the computer will respond in kind."  
  
Amy sat down and Rowen next to Amy., and sure enough the computer came online. The words: "Greetings, Senshi or Ronin, what is your search topic for today?" scrolled across the screen. ... Amy considered the possibilities. There were so many. Some parts of her wanted to ask about the wildlife. There were parts of her that wanted to ask about the seemingly sentient plants she'd seen lying around. She wanted to know how the government was structured. She wanted to know about the city itself. So many possibilities.  
  
"Perhaps you need some time alone." Polaris obviously saw her mental quandary. "If you need me, I'll be two floors down in the maintenance center. One of our computers crashed the other day, and it's taking us some time to fix the problem. Though if you have an immediate emergency, Rainbow Prism will be right here for you. Any more questions?"  
  
Amy took her eyes off the screen and nodded. "What do you suggest would be good topic of study?"  
  
Polaris' eyes became thoughtful. "How about the history of Alpha Senshi? That would be a great place to start."  
  
Amy turned back to the computer. "History of Alpha Senshi, please," she said to it. ...   
There was a pause, and a book icon opened up. Inside were several 'chapters', if they could be called that, which listed historical sections. Amy scrolled down the list with her eyes, until she fell upon an eye catching subject. The file read: "The Chronicles of the Senshi Wars." With a tingle of curiosity, she commanded the computer to open the file. After another short pause, she was at the text section of the history.  
  
"Good choice," Polaris approved. "That was a critical juncture in our history, though historians are still having some difficulty singling out its importance because it is still rather recent in memory. The information is at least complete, but there aren't that many photographs, I'm afraid."  
  
"That's alright," Amy said absently. "Thank you."  
  
"I'll leave you alone now." Polaris bowed and, with light footsteps, walked off. Amy and Rowen began to read. ...  
  
Habitat Park, stationed just a few blocks (if they could be called that) from the main palace of Alpha Senshi, were a wonder of galactic proportion. Each individual "tree" was the size of a redwood, possibly larger. They branched out and intertwined just like some of the forest trees Sailor Wildfire had seen flying over in Galaxia's ship. The main difference, and what made them so remarkable, was that each tree had homes carved into their trunks, but were still able to live on their own.  
  
There were doors at evenly spaced intervals, with several windows. Some of those windows had Senshi leaning out of them, either staring at the strangers or else calling down to another Senshi on the ground. It was a full-fledged community built into an all-natural forest. Sailor Wildfire could not help but feel more of the same awe she had felt since she'd come out of hyperspace to this world. With the ceremonies to start tomorrow, she had the feeling this was only the beginning. ...  
Their tour guide was Sailor Alpha Senshi, the environmental minister. She pointed everything out with such intimate detail and care, that Sailor Wildfire wished she knew as much about her home world as much as this Sailor seemed to. Most of the team, she could tell, was thinking the same thing, though like herself, they were struck almost speechless by the place. The only one conspicuously missing was Sailor Venom.  
  
"Hey, where's Sailor Venom, anyway?" she leaned over to Sailor Hardrock. "I haven't seen her since we were at the palace."  
  
"Dunno." Sailor Hardrock shrugged. "But you heard how important she is here. Maybe she went back to the palace to talk with the princess or something."  
  
"She did," Sailor Corruption confirmed from behind them. Sailor Wildfire jumped. She hadn't realized Corruption was so close behind them. ... "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Uranus smiled. "Sailor venom is back at the palace. What she's doing there, she wouldn't say exactly."  
  
Sailor Alpha Senshi had paused and looked at the three of them. "Do you have a question, princess?" she asked Sailor Wildfire.  
  
Sailor Wildfire blushed and raised her hands wardingly. "Sorry. Didn't mean to talk during your tour."  
  
"Don't worry about it, your highness," Alpha Senshi reassured. "I'm here at your complete disposal. You are guests. If you are bored by this place, I can take you elsewhere."  
  
"No, no!" Sailor Wildfire gasped. "We didn't mean to come across like that. I was just asking about Sailor Venom that's all." ...  
Alpha Senshi nodded and smiled. "She is discussing the activities for the next few days with the Kakyuu Princess and Galaxia at the palace. I believe this evening you'll be hearing all about it."  
  
"Thank you," Sailor Wildfire said. If nothing else, their reception had been rather pleasant so far. With few exceptions, their visit was rather unlike Sailor venom had talked about on the ship. Sure the place was fast, that was for certain, but she didn't sense any of the ambivalence Venom had said was there. Maybe she could have overreacted a little. Or maybe she was biased. ...The thought shook her like an earthquake. Sailor Venom? Biased? On the face of it, it was an absurd notion. Sailor Pluto was the most mature, tolerant person she knew. But there was evidence pointing to the contrary in this case. Her rather chilly, no, downright ICY reception toward Sailor Rainbow Prism. All her claims that Alpha Senshians hated the Silver Millennium. Her obvious reluctance to make the journey with them to this planet. Then there was the general behavior of the same Alpha Senshians. Mostly detached curiosity, or warm generosity. The only Sailor on this world she had met so far who was openly malicious toward them was Sailor Nebula, that minister of war.  
  
She didn't want to say anything to her friends about this. Not now at least. She brooded over her epiphany as the tour went on. ...   
Amy and Rowen finished their search with a bewildered sort of exhaustion. The passage about the Senshi Wars was highly detailed, and extremely entangled with all sorts of intrigue, deception, and battle descriptions. they felt like they had read the Holy Bible, King James Version, from cover to cover in one sitting. She needed to sort it all out in her head, so she got up to take a walk around. Sailor Rainbow Prism skipped happily around ahead of her, but had enough sense not to disturb their thoughts.  
  
They came to an open lounge area, with a broad window overlooking the central city. Amy and rowen stopped there and looked out again. She noticed again the large mirrors atop all the major buildings. It was a curiosity she decided to explore.  
  
"Excuse me, Sailor Rainbow Prism," amy said to the shorter, colorful Senshi.  
  
"Call me Prism," the other replied, bounding over to her side. "Do you have a question?"  
  
"Yes. What are those mirrors I see atop all the primary buildings in this city. I forgot to ask about them before. What purpose do they serve?" ...  
  
"Communication!" Prism happily explained. "When there's a great event, the mirrors catch the sun and send the light in the form of a strong, bright beam from one mirror to the other! It forms different patterns for different occasions! You'll be seeing one of those displays tomorrow! Five pointed star means celebration! Six pointed star means harvest! Helix means the New Year! If all the mirrors are activated at once, not really forming a shape at all, just forming a tangled web of light, it means invasion!"  
  
"Invasion?" Amy and Rowen looked at her sharply. "Has that ever happened before?"  
  
"Only once," Prism conceded, "but you already read about that."  
  
Indeed they had. A chill went up their spines as she looked out again at the city. In the final stages of the Senshi Wars: the invasion of the planet by Chaos. The descriptions of the slaughter then were almost unmentionably severe. ...Prism noticed her change of moods. Her facade of happiness slipped. "It's not likely to happen again, if that's what you're worried about. Especially not in the few days you're to be staying here."  
  
Amy and rowen nodded, not really feeling their guide's confidence. If it was one thing they had learned over the years, it was that evil could never truly be defeated, nor could it be totally prevented from striking. You make something evil-proof, a stronger evil would come along.  
As night fell over the city of Alpha Senshi, Amy sat on the edge of the landing pad outside her apartment. She felt an odd rush being out on that pad, because there was no guard-rail and the height she was at was almost staggering. The fact she was ultimately standing on a building that wasn't even attached to the ground added to the effect.  
  
She heard a light footstep behind her, and she turned around halfway to see me in the entrance, smiling warmly at her.  
  
"Hey, jenny," Amy said softly. "Do you want to join me?"  
  
"Today was a busy day.... YIPE!!" I cut myself off with a yelp as she realized just how high up they were. I had made the mistake of looking down from the landing pad. "AMY ARE YOU INSANE?!"  
  
"If you sit down there's no danger, as long as you don't lean too far over," Amy explained. "It's a great view too." ...   
  
  
I was trembling visibly as she inched her way over to the edge near her friend, but Amy's confidence seemed to boost her a little. After a long minute or two, I had my legs dangling over the edge too.  
  
"I didn't know you were afraid of heights," Amy said, grinning in the twilight.  
  
"Actually, it's kinda the falling from them part that bugs me," I laughed nervously.  
  
"What have you got to worry about? sailor scouts and ronin warriors can fly."  
  
my facefaulted. "Oh... yeah... you're right... stupid me." I looked away in obvious embarrassment.  
  
"So what are you doing out here?" Amy changed the subject. ...   
With her body relaxing, I looked back around at her. "As I was saying, today was a really busy day. What did they have you do?"  
  
"Sailor Rainbow Prism took me to the library. I found some interesting stuff there."  
  
"Rainbow Prism?" I questioned. "Isn't she a little odd? My impression of her is that she's kinda flaky."  
  
"I believe that it's nothing more than a cover," Amy replied.  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
Amy shook her head. "Jenny.. have you noticed anything... odd... about the way Sailor Venom's been acting lately?" ...  
I was silent for a few seconds. "Oh! Thank God! I'm not the only one who noticed!" I exclaimed. "I tried discreetly asking the others if they noticed anything, but none of them seemed to feel it!"  
  
"They're all in awe of Sailor Venom," Amy said, almost bitterly. "I don't expect any of them to feel the difference."  
  
"Well, I'm kinda in awe of Sailor Venom myself," said Sailor Moon. "I mean, she's so much more mature and level-headed. She's always got her wits about her. She's kind and trustworthy, but I was thinking today how everyone on this world was treating us real nice. And then I remembered that Sailor Venom told us that we wouldn't be totally welcomed here. I don't get that impression, do you?"  
  
Amy was silent a moment longer. "There's far more to it than that. Sailor Venom has been feeding us false information from the start." ... Huh? How so?" I leaned closer, as if afraid someone would overhear.  
  
"You remember on the ship how she was so hesitant to come with us? It was just after Galaxia extended her invitation to us. We were all raring to go, except Sailor Venom She gave you and amber the choice as team leaders, but from the look on her face, I'd say she was not too thrilled with your decision."  
"Why would she not want to go?" I asked.  
  
"It's not only that. There's something deeper going on here. Why would she lie about Alpha Senshi? Why would she subtly feed us the impression that they were untrustworthy and unfriendly? She's already all but convinced Sailor Corruption,Sailor Torrent,and Sailor Saturn her closest personal friends, she's right."Stop it Amy," I protested. "You're making her sound like a villain. That I KNOW is wrong!"  
  
"I'm not saying she is, I'm sorry if I gave that impression," Amy soothed her. "I just want you to know that the doubts you're having are based in truth. There's a history behind Sailor Venom's hatred of Alpha Senshi. Do you want to hear it?"  
  
"History?" Iasked. "Is that part of what you found at the library?"  
  
"Yes," Amy wasn't quite prepared to tell Serena that it was Sailor Rainbow Prism who provided her with the information. She didn't know if that would be very credible, even to Jenny's eyes. "It turns out that Sailor Venom was once part of a coup d'etat, staged by a group of Senshi." She carefully omitted the references to Serena's family tree. "The coup failed, and Sailor Venom along with a few others were banished. It's altogether possible there's a lot of residual feelings from that, even after all this time." .   
"But Sailor Venom was born in the Moon Kingdom. She's the actual princess of planet Pluto. She would have had to be born there to have that title."  
"True enough, but do you really think that's a stumbling block? There have been allusions from both parties that Sailor Pluto is a known entity on this world. Plus, with her status as time stream guardian, I think that time is something that really has no meaning with her. She could have easily been involved in any number of historical events without any of us knowing."  
I had that look on my face like her head was spinning. Amy had to remember who she was talking to here. "Anyway, I know that you didn't quite grasp that. I think we should get back before the others notice we're missing and send out a search party." So Amy and I walked back inside together.   
"I don't know what Sailor Galaxia sees in her!" Sailor Nebula fumed as she watched the security shots of the scouts' residence.  
"What do you mean by that?" Sailor Singularity asked. "I think Sailor Moon and the other Earth Senshi were quite nice, if not a little naïve."  
"I've been saying from the start that those Senshi are dangerous. They're not like us, and so can't be trusted. Galaxia is making a mistake bringing them here!" Nebula shut off the security camera and scowled at the blank screen.  
"Galaxia believes they deserve it," Singularity pointed out. "Are you saying you have the guts to argue with her?"  
"I'm no fool, Singularity. I'll keep my mouth shut around her about this. Galaxia hates when people press an argument too far. She's already made it clear that she's not going to be influenced by anyone. The only thing we can do is protect her from her own mistake." ...   
"All the evidence points out that this won't be a problem," Singularity argued. "Sailor Cruelty is already renowned throughout the galaxy as a pure hearted individual like no other. How can someone like that be dangerous?"  
"They are descendants of the Moon Kingdom!" Nebula snarled. "Sailor Venom in particular has a history of going against our will. Above all, they are off-worlders, and not Alpha Senshians. I'm going to monitor those aliens very closely, and if they make one mistake, mark my words, I'll be there to mop up the pieces!"  
Sailor Singularity withdrew slowly. Her face broadcast her misgivings. "I pray you don't anger Galaxia in the process, Nebula," she pleaded with her. "Not even the princess could protect you from her wrath then. For your sake, and for the alien scouts, I hope you're wrong about them." And with those words she left the room. ...   



	17. Chapter 16 the beginin half of the celeb...

Chapter 16 the beginin half of the celebration.  
The celebration began the next day.  
The Sailor Scouts and Ronin warriors were unsure just how huge the event would be. They had been told repeatedly that it would be the biggest gathering of Senshi and Ronins ever, and the celebration would be beyond imagination. When the ships arrived early in the morning, the scouts learned just how much beyond it would go. For hours as the red sun climbed higher in the sky, the hundreds of titanic starships floated overhead. They were starships from all over Senshi and Ronin-protected space, which was well over half the Galaxy. Hundreds of ships from countless quadrants and systems, carrying mind boggling numbers of Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors , all to celebrate their heritage. ...   
I was mesmerized by the diversity of the craft and the Senshi and Ronins who emerged from the ships as they docked at the floating shipyard. She almost didn't hear the knocking at her door.  
Opening the door, she saw Sailor Halo standing in the doorway. "Jenny!" she said, excitedly. "I can hardly believe it! Have you been watching all the ships?!"  
"Yes!" I squealed. "It's unbelievable!"  
"The others are all gathered in the lounge," Halo said. "They're all really excited! Come join us! Venom told us something will happen soon!" ... The walls shook with the engine noise, giving the illusion that the building was trembling in excitement. The scouts felt similarly excited. Sailor Strata and Sailor illusion and Sailor Wildfire were still looking out the window. Sailor Corruption Sailor Torrent, and Sailor Saturn were having a serious discussion with Sailor Pluto. I couldn't hear what the subject was. Sailor Halo and her boyfriend sage joined the rest of the group in the circle of chairs.  
  
I was feeling slightly forgotten, and she went to join Sailor Halo, but I was pulled roughly aside by someone's hand. I squeaked in surprise, but saw it was only Sailor Strata she was leaning against the wall, and her eyes were fixed hard on Sailor Venom.  
  
  
"She's making her move, Jenny," Sailor strata hissed. There was something in the way she was staring that made me unwilling to argue.  
  
"Her move?" I asked. ..."If you remember what we talked about last night, she's got Sailor Torrent and Corruption agreeing with her. This place is making her really nervous and trapped. I've got the feeling she's going to react."  
  
"Amy," I cautioned. "I've been thinking. Maybe you're reading too much into the past. I mean... she can't be so very untrusting. This is Sailor Venom. She won't do anything rash. You're overreacting."  
  
Amy's eyes burned. "I'm not overreacting. I'm no psychic, but I know when someone is feeling vulnerable. Sailor Venom is feeling VERY vulnerable just now. We should keep an eye on her during the ceremonies. One false step and we could all be in trouble."  
  
"How come Sailor illusion hasn't said anything?" I protested. "illusion IS psychic, and she hasn't picked up anything."  
  
"illusion isn't focusing just now, and for good reason," "This whole world is a distraction to all of us. It's up to you and I to do this, Jenny. Be strong!" ... I turned and looked around the room in the corner I found my boyfriend Anubis I got up and walked over to him and he held me close I then noticed that Rowen had just joined Amy at the window I then realized that most of the ronins and sailor scouts were together in groups of boy girl. Even Amara and Michelle who were talking with trista and Sekhmet had Cale and Cye standing next to them. "I don't know, Sailor venom," Sailor Torrent and Cye were clearly reluctant. "They have treated us with nothing but decency and kindness since we've been here, with few exceptions. I don't see where you're ideas are coming from."  
  
"Listen to me," Venom replied. "I know this place and its history better than anyone. Our welcome will wear thin soon. When that happens I need you two to do exactly as I say. Only we can protect the others when the other Senshi and Ronins turn against us."  
  
Sailor Corruption and Cale said nothing. they studied Venom's face, noticed the same cool rationality that was always present there. "Maybe you're being too nervous, Venom," They both said doubtfully, "but Cye and Sailor torrent and Cale and I will stand by just in case. We won't let anything bad happen to our friends." ...  
"I don't think anything bad WILL happen," Sailor torrent looked even more doubtful as she studied Sailor Venom. "On the other hand, Venom hasn't been wrong before. If you say there's a danger, however small, then We will be prepared for it. But We won't do anything until I see for myself what's wrong."  
  
"Thank you." Venom nodded. "I wouldn't expect you to react otherwise." ...  
  
  
Eventually, as the sun was reaching its apex in the sky and began to descend toward afternoon, the ships tapered off. The rest of the activity quickly picked up. The sky was filled with flying Senshi. As the scouts watched, enraptured, from their lounge room, the Senshi created a spectacle.  
  
First, about fifteen Senshi flew upward and traced energy trails in the blue sky in fifteen different colors. They drew an intricate design that seemed oddly three dimensional and complex. None of them had any idea what it represented, but it was beautiful nonetheless.  
  
No sooner did the first group finish, but another group picked up next to the design and traced their own in fifteen new colors. It went on like that for a while, until what looked like a three dimensional message was etched across the sky in more different colors than the scouts ever imagined existed. Amy hazarded a guess that it was the three dimensional representations of their home world symbols. Like a parade of nations at the Olympics on Earth. ... The fireworks went off next. They launched from the tops of the buildings and exploded in sparkling wonder. They exploded in the midst of the message, and played light tricks on the building sides. More Senshi flew around and threw little pieces of solid energy about. The energy took the form of bubbles and they exploded into dancing lights that wove their way in and out of the skyscrapers with a life of their own.  
  
For most of the afternoon, it went on like this. As the sun was going down below the horizon, a floating platform appeared. The princess of Alpha Senshi stood upon it, with Galaxia, the Starlights, and some of the council members: Sailor Rainbow Prism, Sailor Singularity, and Sailor Alpha Senshi. The three councilors flew up and created a triangular design with their energies and framed it around the platform. The mirrors atop the buildings caught light from the other side of the planet and reflected it around in a gigantic design. It too framed the platform, and eventually spotlighted directly onto it.  
  
There was a collective roar from all the Senshi as they cheered and gathered around the princess. A reverential cry went up from the Senshi: "Kakyuu... Kakyuu... Kakyuu!!" ...  
Sailor Rainbow Prism broke off from the honor guard and dove toward the building with the Sailor Scouts inside. She flew right up to the window.  
  
"C'MON YOU GUYS!!" she bubbled. "YOU AREN'T GOING TO SPEND THE NEXT FEW DAYS COOPED UP IN THERE, ARE YOU?!!"  
  
Feeling slightly sheepish, the scouts looked at one another and flew out the windows. They rushed up to blend into the crowd. They went virtually unnoticed as the Senshi simply accepted their presence in the ceremony. Their rapt attention was on the princess and her platform.  
  
"Yalla... Cirga... Alpha Senshi!" she motioned toward the lights in the air. "Hella... Sirjaha... Mahayashis... Bishojou Senshi... Sailor WildFire and Sailor Cruelty!"   
The spotlight immediately sought out Sailor Wildfire and me we were very shocked . we found thousands upon millions of eyes on her, and we gulped in nervousness.  
  
"Go ahead, you two. It's alright," Rainbow Prism encouraged. We were eased a little by the smiling Senshi, and we made our way out into the open. She ventured out slowly, and the princess, as if sensing our uncertainty, motioned for us to approach.  
  
we flew upward and alighted on the platform. Sailor Rainbow Prism and the other councilors landed nearby. The princess put her hands on my shoulders and kissed both of her cheeks she then did the same to amber. She turned us to look out at the crowd and showed us to the rest of the Senshi. The spotlight made us want to close our eyes against the glare, but we kept them open, determined to make a good impression. ... The silence was shattered by a new roar of respect and devotion. The warm feelings surged and washed over us like an ocean of love. At that moment, we ceased being outsiders, and for the first time, felt she was a part of something much larger than anything she'd ever been a part of before.  
  
When the noise died down, Sailor Rainbow Prism leaned in and translated for her. "The princess just introduced you to the family, so to speak," Prism said. "Her message was: 'welcome to beautiful Alpha Senshi! Now meet our newest daughters, the pretty soldiers Sailor Wildfire and Sailor Cruelty!'"  
  
"Daughters?" I inquired.  
  
"It is a title of devotion given by the princess to only the most honored guests at the celebration. In the unlikely event anyone makes trouble with you or your friends, she will have to answer to Princess Kakyuu directly, and therefore to Galaxia to face punishment." Rainbow leaned away and smiled again. ...   
We were elated. So much so that the opening ceremonies seemed to fly by her like a breeze. There were more words of welcome from the princess, followed by a fireworks display that lasted for hours, and then a huge party down in the park. Lights like the ones ignited from the energy bubbles were draped over the tree leaves. There was food and drink to be had, and amber and I gladly dug into the delights. The other Sailor Scouts happily participated too. Sailor Halo danced with a few other unknown Senshi from an unknown realm Sage made friends with Ronins he never knew existed. Sailor Strata and illusion met a set of twins named Sailor Emerald Star and Sailor Ruby Star and chatted with them. Rowen met a Ronin called Steve of happiness and the talked for awhile . Sailor torrent and Cye decided to dance together. Sailor Hardrock and Kento talked with Sailor Rainbow Prism, and seemed taken in completely by all the beautiful strangers. Rainbow introduced them to other Senshi who were friends with her... Sailor Strata and Rowen was soon challenged to a friendly game that was very much like chess. She learned the ropes swiftly and even surprised many by winning in only the second game. She soon drew a crowd of admirers as she beat Senshi after Senshi in the game.  
  
Sailor venom and Sekhmet kept up a polite front, but did not kibitz as openly as the others. they simply maintained a watchful eye on her friends. they drank from a sweet potion from the selection of Senshi and Ronin brews and scanned the crowd that stretched on for miles and beyond. Despite their fears, they couldn't help thinking that the people of Alpha Senshi really DID know how to throw a party. ...  
The party broke up at an indeterminate hour of the evening. The scouts were wondering what was going on, when they were told by Rainbow that the celebration was over for the rest of the night. The actual celebration would begin tomorrow at the crack of dawn, so she encouraged them to go home and get some sleep.  
Inside the floating hotel, the Sailor Scouts and Ronin warriors gathered and talked excitedly to one another. There was going to be little sleep tonight. Tomorrow held so very many possibilities! ...  
  
"Contests?" Sailor Corruption asked the next morning.  
  
Sailor Rainbow Prism, who had become a familiar face around the team, nodded in her usual childish enthusiasm. "Yup! Contests of strength, of speed, of intelligence, anything you can imagine, and even a few you can't! They're a natural part of any event in Senshi and Ronin life. Contests not only help us sharpen our abilities, but they keep us on our toes and battle ready, even in peacetime. This celebration is the perfect place to stage a few mock battles and such! Every year, we decide who is the best among us in terms of each ability!"  
  
Sailor Corruption became thoughtful. "Contests..." she murmured. "Is anyone allowed to participate?"  
  
"Of course!" Rainbow smiled. "Do you want to enter?" ...   
  
Sailor Venom shook her head ever so slightly, but Corruption ignored her. What could possibly go wrong, anyway? "You said contests of speed. Do you mean in running, or in riding, or in flight?"  
  
"If you like, I could get your name entered in all three!" Rainbow seemed very pleased that she already had a would-be volunteer. "The Senshi here are very curious to see all of you in action. There's probably a skill contest for each of you... Even you, Sailor Venom."  
  
Venom smiled. "No thank you, Prism. I'll pass." Her voice was sweet; almost too sweet. It was no secret just what she thought of their informal guide.  
  
Prism's smile flickered for a second, then beamed brightly again. "Okay, then," she replied. She turned to the rest of the group. So... Any other volunteers?" ... Sailor Venus raised her hand politely. "Is it safe?"  
  
"Of course it's safe!" Rainbow Prism seemed taken aback. "No dies or gets severely hurt, if that's what you mean. They're simple contests!"  
  
"we've already entered in the intelligence contests," Sailor Strata and Rowen exclaimed . "Someone told us about it last night at the park, and we couldn't resist.   
Sailor illusion whispered to Sailor Hardrock: "they won't admit it, but they are confident they can beat anyone they play. If I had money on me, I'd put it on Amy and Rowen." ...   
"You see? There's something for everyone!" Rainbow Prism got more excited. "There's music competitions for Sailor Torrent. There are fashion contests for Sailor Hardrock. There are Psychic skills events for Sailor illusion. There's even an arena for free-for-all fighting competitions if you just want to let off some pent up energy or frustration. The prizes are fantastic, and even if you don't win, you get respect for participation from everyone around you."  
  
"I suppose our team needs some respect on this world," Sailor Venom agreed, though there was an odd inflection in her voice. She stared intently at Rainbow Prism. "After all, we might want to send a message to those who think of us as less than worthy allies."  
  
"No, no! You've got it all wrong!" Rainbow protested, her face displaying shock. "There's none of that here!" ...   
"Why don't you ask Sailor Nebula just what she thinks of us?" Sailor Venom shot back. Her voice was still calm, but it had cooled several HUNDRED degrees. "Then tell me there's none of that here."  
  
Rainbow Prism looked around the room as if for an escape. "Sailor Venom, please, there's no reason to be so suspicious. Sailor Nebula is distrustful of ALL outsiders! Don't take her behavior as a sample of what everyone here feels. That's prejudice!"  
  
"Don't speak to me of prejudice, Sailor Rainbow Prism," Sailor Venom replied. "I experienced that first hand."  
  
Sailor Torrent began to look alarmed as the argument heated up. The rest of the Sailor Scouts became uncomfortable for being in the middle of this. I only caught a dark look from Amy, and nodded. Whatever doubts she had before, they were slowly draining away. I tensed Myself for impending trouble. ...Sailor Rainbow Prism decided to drop the cornered animal routine, and her facade melted away entirely. Suddenly, Prism was no longer a childish girl, she too took on a hard look. It was at that moment when just about everyone in the room figured out that the whole thing so far had been an act.  
  
"Sailor Venom, I will ask you one last time, and I beg you to take it," Rainbow Prism's voice remained girlish, but that just made her true self seem that much more chilling. "Don't dredge up old memories. We have accepted our mistakes of the past, and are willing to put all this behind you. Your very presence on Alpha Senshi indicates our intentions are noble."  
  
"Noble?" Sailor Venom looked skeptical. "Prove your vaunted nobility. I'll be watching you, Sailor Rainbow Prism. If your people so much as sneeze wrong, I'll be there to defend my teammates." ..."There will be nothing to defend, Sailor Venom," Prism said with some finality. "You want to chew on old soup, and regurgitate it into your twisted philosophy, fine. But don't you DARE turn those thoughts into action. I speak for the princess when I say that you are here as a token of gratitude. But gratitude, in your case Sailor Venom, is limited."  
  
"I won't pretend to know what the Hell this is all about," Sailor Corruption rose to her feet to face Rainbow Prism. "But if that is a threat..."  
  
"Please, Sailor Corruption, there will be no more trouble on our parts. I will forget this whole episode the moment I leave this room, as should you." Sailor Rainbow Prism turned to exit. When she turned to say goodbye, her seriousness had vanished under that remarkable layer of hyper happiness. "Enjoy the rest of the ceremonies, Sailor Scouts of Earth! You don't want to miss it for anything!" And with that anticlimactic exit, she was out the door. ...Sailor Torrent was on her feet also. "Sailor Venom, just what in the stars is going on here?! What was that whole thing about?!"  
  
"Never mind, Sailor Torrent," Sailor Venom's voice clearly indicated she wasn't going to talk about it. "It is in the past. Let me worry about matters of time."  
  
"Damn it, Venom!" Sailor Corruption protested. "We're a little confused here? Is that the trouble you told us to watch out for?  
Amber, Amy and I and many of the Ronin and sailor scouts(excluding amara and Michelle) rose to our feet and looked at trista" What trouble is that?" we asked." The only trouble I saw in here was coming straight from her." we pointed accusing fingers at Sailor Venom.  
  
Torrent and Corruption were dumbstruck. "What do you mean, you guys" Torrent replied  
  
"Why did you do that, Sailor Venom?" we ignored the other two. "Why did you go out of your way to needle her like that? She was just being polite."  
  
Sailor Venom folded her hands. "You wouldn't understand. There are levels of the past you could never comprehend." ... most of us backed down after that but Amy and Rowen did not." Oh, I have a pretty good idea!" Amy pressed onward. " Rowen and I read all about it in the archives of the Alpha Senshi Library. Is that the worthless piece of past you don't want to tell us about? Do you not want to say anything because you know as well as I that it would destroy the credibility you've built up around yourself?"  
  
  
"Sailor Strata.. Sailor venom!" Sailor Halo was gripping her head in confusion. "What in tarnation is going on here?! What happened in the past?!" The rest of the team looked frightened.  
  
"Don't tell me you bought that crap that the Alpha Senshi computers fed you," Sailor Venom remained icy calm, but her red eyes were showing some strain. They were treading in dangerous waters. Her cheek began to twitch. Amy knew it was nervousness that was lurking beneath the outer shell. "History is written by those who have committed the crimes. I am the only reliable source of History, because I have lived through most of it." ..."Oh, I forgot," Amy's voice became nastily sarcastic. "The word of Sailor venom is unquestionable. She's so very obviously above the petty prejudices and hatreds that us puny mortals experience."  
  
"Amy, that's not what she-" Sailor Corruption stepped in.  
  
"Shut up, Corruption !"  
  
Sailor Corruption stumbled backward. In all the years she knew Amy she had never taken such a stance against any of them. Was it possible she was right? Was Sailor Venom really in the wrong in this case?  
  
"In this case, Amy, you are wrong, "Venom denied. "As guardian of time, I am above petty alterations of history. True history cannot be hidden. I have seen the truth behind everything in time." ..."But in the end it all comes down to you telling us second hand, and that is where it all breaks down." Amy crossed her arms and scowled. "You may know the truth, but knowing and telling are two completely different things. The truth is you have every reason to cover up what truly happened. Tell me I'm wrong, Venom!"  
  
"You seek to attack my credibility?" Sailor Venom retorted. "How dare you?!" ...   
  
Amy was advancing slowly on Sailor Venom. "Let me tell you a little something about credibility, Venom," she continued her verbal assault with renewed vigor. "No one has it. Credibility is a notion that anyone could be telling the truth. The pure, entire, and unvarnished, truth. But no one ever knows the truth about anything. Perception alters it to the specifications of that person. Honesty is real, but credibility is an impossible dream. The truth always gets altered, or rubbed out, or fixed, or whatever. I know full well that the data in that library is fixed to Alpha Senshi's perceptions, but in the same token, I know that your version of the story is fixed as well. The question comes down to who exactly is most honest." ... To say a cloud was hanging over the team as they dispersed for the celebration would have been an understatement. Not even the brilliant spectacle of Alpha Senshi was enough to completely tear their minds away from the disturbing events of that morning.  
  
Amber and I were still brooding over that incident herself when Sailor Starmaker approached her near the arena.  
  
"Thinking about joining the Sailor Games, you two?" she asked  
  
"Huh?" we hadn't heard her coming up behind her. "Oh, hi there. No, I was just looking at it. It's pretty large. How many seats does it hold?" ... "Full capacity is just over 500,000," Starmaker replied proudly. "The arena floor itself is almost two miles long and a mile wide.  
  
"Wow," we said, without much real enthusiasm.  
  
Starmaker, for the first time, noticed our gloominess. "What's the matter, princesses?"  
  
"It's just something that happened this morning," we shook our heads. "Sailor venom was acting very strange. Tell me, what do you know about her history with this place?" Starmaker looked around as if for prying ears, then moved in closer to amber and me "I'm not really supposed to talk about it, but you're a friend, so I'll take that risk. You're referring to the Alpha Senshi rebellion of 500,000 years ago. That's back when sailor venom was sailor Pluto and when we first met her.  
  
"She came to our world from the future, or so she said. She was there on a foray from the timestream, studying history for knowledge. You see, at the time she had only just been appointed guardian of the timestream in the future, and she wanted to know as much about history as possible to be more effective. She did not realize she stumbled upon a turning point in Alpha Senshi history. ..."At that time, a radical Senshi named Sailor Serenity, who by the way is your great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother, rose in the ranks of the Alpha Senshi government, until she occupied the position of power that Galaxia has now, second only to the Princess Kakyuu. But Serenity coveted more and more power. She developed a notion that was totally incomprehensible for Senshi or Ronins. She thought of other beings in the galaxy as lesser than Senshi and Ronins. She looked upon the various races as children, almost like Galaxia does, only she went a step further than Galaxia would ever dare go. She went so far as proposing that the Senshi and Ronins should conquer the stars, fighting evil en-masse. They could occupy every system if they had to and force their protection and goodness on the various populations of those systems." ... "we can see why that didn't go over well," amber and I said. "Forceful protection is another term for 'Big Brother'."  
  
"Or in this case: 'Big Sister'." Starmaker agreed. "Yes. The princess at the time was Kakyuu's great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmother, and she was a staunch anti-interventionist. She took the opposite extreme view. That Senshi should isolate themselves from the Galaxy and concentrate on turning their world into a fortress against evil. At the time she had the majority of the council feeling that way as well.  
"Sailor Serenity was not going to let the council decide, however. She used her governmental position to order an occupation of the Wrath System; a system that is only a few lightyears from here. The princess and her council were not pleased, especially when it was learned that a few of the natives were killed when they resisted. The deaths were most likely accidental. Even Serenity didn't kill unless there was no other option. But her move got her thrown out of government and banished from Alpha Senshi. ... "During this quiet period, Serenity met Sailor Pluto. Pluto was still young at this point, and since she was aware that this woman was an ancestor of Queen Serenity, under whom she served, she thought it an honor to meet her. It is easy to see how she could have been swayed by Sailor Serenity." "So what happened after that?" we were totally taken in by this story.  
  
"Sailor Pluto vowed to help Sailor Serenity take back Alpha Senshi. They raised an army of Senshi and Ronins who were not from our world. They were called Doma Shin Senshi and Ronins: Sailor Scouts and Ronins warriors from the Outer Realms. They were wild Senshi and Ronins who refused to be tamed under civilization. They thought they could make a bigger difference in the Universe by themselves. Unfortunately, over the centuries, they became mercenaries instead of soldiers. Sailor Serenity and Sailor Pluto promised them much wealth if they helped her take back the planet. The Doma Shin flocked from far and wide with that promise. There were even a few Senshi from our world who joined her rebellion. ... "Sailor Pluto directly led Serenity's forces into battle. They invaded Alpha Senshi and made for the palace to hold the princess hostage. What Serenity or Pluto did not consider was that they were already second-guessed. Sailor Galaxia was a fairly young soldier whose powers had made her a Sailor of note to her peers. No one realized yet she was a Prime Senshi, but she had already made a name for herself in the military. Now, just as she was entering politics, the rebellion fell into her lap. Galaxia was intelligent and adept at political intrigue. She alone, was aware that Serenity would try such a bold move as invading the palace and holding the princess hostage. So she diverted half the army in around the throne room to protect her."  
  
our hearts pounded. "There was a fight?" ...   
  
"The battle on the perimeter served as only a diversion, and so there were few casualties there. What makes this episode regrettable is what happened once Sailor Serenity realized she'd been outsmarted. A vicious fight broke out between the palace guards and Serenity's attack force. There was much damage to surrounding buildings as they fought in among the city itself. Some brave Sailors died that day.  
  
"Sailor Pluto managed to get into the palace and into the throne room. She was ambushed and taken prisoner by the palace guards, but they underestimated her strength. Sailor Pluto broke free and killed her captors."  
  
"Killed?! No!" we gasped in disbelief. ...Starmaker only nodded. "She killed them in anger. So devoted was she to Sailor Serenity's cause at this point that she felt any extreme was necessary. Like I said before, she was young, and didn't know that she was having an extreme impact on history. She was having such a strong impact, in fact, that her own mother, Queen Helen, and a detachment of Sailor Soldiers from Queen Serenity's Moon Kingdom came through time to the past to stop her.  
  
"It was their intervention which helped put an end to the rebellion. Sailor Pluto was wreaking havoc inside, but was met by Galaxia. She was nearly killed in that confrontation. Only a last moment plea from her mother prevented the inevitable. Sailor Pluto tried to explain her reasons for doing this, but her mother was angered and betrayed. She was disgusted that her own daughter would use her powers to take lives instead of save them. When she told her daughter of what she'd wrought, Pluto finally came to her senses and was filled with remorse. ..."Iniquity apologized to the princess and the Alpha Senshi government. Sailor Serenity was captured soon afterward, and the Doma Shin broke off and fled. Helen could not persuade her daughter she was in the wrong. Sailor Pluto believed that she'd been doing the right thing. She regretted having to kill, but she didn't regret her role in the incident. Her mother had no choice. She had to stand by and watch as Sailor Pluto and Serenity were punished.  
  
"Serenity was given the ultimate humiliation. She was banished to the farthest corner of the galaxy. To a backwater system with no name. Sailor Pluto was seen as a traitor. She had been welcomed to this time period as a guest, and she repaid them by openly defying and killing Alpha Senshians. For her crimes she was given forty lashings with a solar whip. Queen Helen did not intercede because she had no power, and also because she felt that her daughter at least partially needed a tough lesson. ...   
"Sailor venom carries those scars to this day. She was beaten nearly to death's door while her mother stood by and watched. It was a humiliation of gigantic proportion, and she has never yet forgiven our people for that punishment. Sailor Galaxia was there as her executor of punishment, so as long as she lives, it may be impossible for Sailor venom to forgive us. But her hatred is also a cover for her guilt. Indeed those whose blood she spilled weigh very heavily on her conscience, but she copes with it by blaming those deaths on us as well. It is a vicious cycle."  
  
we were silent for several minutes. Off in the distance, the sounds of celebration echoed among the tall copper buildings of the city. Below, the arena began to fill up for the first of many contests that were the main attraction of this whole party.  
  
"This unnamed system," she said finally. "I suppose you're going to tell us it was the Solar System." ...  
"Yes," Starmaker replied. "Sailor Serenity found a system full of nine worlds she could rule. Some of the Doma Shin had been quite impressed by Serenity and followed her to the system. They helped her establish a kingdom on the primary moon of the planet Earth. She signed an alliance with the ruler of Earth, the ancestor to Tuxedo Mask, and her Doma Shin followers became rulers of the nine planets. Their numbers spread over the centuries. Sailor Serenity became simply Queen Serenity. She named her first daughter Serenity as well, but her Senshi name was Sailor Moon. When your grandmother took over after the 11 Serenities died, she decided to make it a tradition for the name Sailor Moon to be handed down. Eventually it got to you. You know most of the rest of the story after that."  
  
we wiped tears from our eyes. "we have always wondered how the Moon Kingdom began," we said. "It's awful that such extremes had to be taken for that to occur." .."Please don't tell anyone I told you this," Starmaker pleaded. "If word gets back to Galaxia, I'll be punished. Galaxia wanted to make this experience for you to be unforgettable, and to learn of the past might hamper that. Galaxia truly does like you, , and she doesn't want you to feel any less about her."  
  
"Thank you, Taiki," we said. "And don't worry. Your secret's safe with me. I just need some time to think about it all."  
  
"I hope you enjoy yourself here. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to talk before you leave." Sailor Starmaker took off. "I have to get back to the princess now." amber and I watched her fly away, then turned away.  
  
Sailor Venom. Why didn't you tell us? we thought. If you didn't want to come, you could have only said so. we didn't mean to drag you here and cause you such pain.   



	18. Chapter 17 Sailor games (part 1) and the...

Chapter 17 Sailor games (part 1) and the tale of how most of everyone on earth was moved to Alpha Senshi.  
  
Despite the fact Sailor Pluto had isolated her self, the rest of the team decided unilaterally that the only way to get beyond it was to continue as if nothing had happened. They all understood, of course, that eventually they would have to address it, but they were guests essentially at a party, and it would have been poor manners to shut themselves inside for days.  
  
"Besides," Sailor Corruption said. "We could all use some tension relief."  
  
So the Sailor Scouts separated that afternoon, and went to their respective areas of expertise to sign up for competition. Sailor Corruption and Cale went to the track and signed up to run and even signed up for the melee competition. Sailor Neptune signed up for a music competition. The instruments were alien to her, but Sailor Polaris, who studied Earth culture a little in her years as librarian of Alpha Senshi, fixed the problem by creating a violin for her out of one of those solid light generators. Sailor Torrent was dubious, but to her astonishment it actually worked. ... Cye went to the lake and signed up for the swimming Competion.  
Sailor Strata and Rowen signed up for the gaming competition. Sailor illusion and Dais got into a tournament of Space Cards, which was a contest based on psychic awareness and sensitivity. It was a bit like Tarot Cards, only there were winners and losers based on the types of "futures" they drew from the deck.  
  
The Sailor Scouts and Ronin warriors signed up for the team melee fighting competitions. Some individuals, SailorWildfire , Sailor Halo, Sailor Corruption, and I signed up for singles competition. Sailor wild fire and I were goaded into it by Sailor Halo, but she was still very nervous about the whole thing. we vowed not to miss it in any case.  
When the games got under way that evening, the crowds at each event were huge. The princess and her court attended the battle rounds, as did a lot of others. Of all the Senshi games, fighting was the most popular. That was why it was in the arena. It was the building that could hold the most people at one time. ..we peeked out of her box and spotted Kakyuu sitting up in the royal seating at the center of the fighting square, on the right side. Galaxia was present as well, and there was an intent look in her eye.  
  
Round one was beginning, and Sailor Corruption was selected to be the first combatant to step out of the back area. The curtains parted on the other end of the square, and out stepped a Senshi dressed in orange and black. The announcer identified her as Sailor Trine. Just what her abilities were would soon be revealed. ...   
The princess rose and raised her arms for silence. A hush filled the chamber. amber and I held our pocket translators to our ear to hear what she had to say.  
  
"Welcome, all!" the princess announced. "The fighting rounds of the Senshi games are about to begin. Let all combatants know there are three rules: No flying, no attacking when the opponent is down, and no finishing moves! We are here to win, not to kill or cripple! Is that understood?!"  
  
The last question was aimed at the fighters. Sailor Trine and Sailor Corruption bowed in response, then turned to face one another. Somewhere in the arena a giant gong was struck, and the battle began. ...   
Sailor Trine moved in first and shouted something amber and I couldn't quite make out over the roar of the audience. The air rippled with energy, and an electrical triangle surrounded Sailor Corruption. Corruption tried too late to block it, and was thrown back heavily against the steel wall from the blast. The crowd reacted to the first hit like they'd been the ones who got it. Sailor Corruption decided to return the favor. She held up her arm with her fist clenched like she was holding some thing and before everyone's eyes a black curved scimitar appeared in her hand. Corruption Lighting Saber she cried. (see chapter twelve this is the attack she acquired when her powers crossed with Cale's powers.) Sailor Trine, restricted from flying to avoid the attack, had no choice but to brace herself and take the hit. Amber and I watched, however, as Trine erected a force field (again in the shape of a triangle) and shook off the bulk of the blow.   
Sailor Trine began to chant again, but Sailor Corruption wasn't going to give her the time. She picked up a chunk of rock from the floor and chucked it sidearm at Trine. The rock hit the opponent in the stomach, and her chanting broke off in surprise. Corruption moved in for close combat, making power usage useless.  
  
Sailor Trine was good, there was no doubting it. She took some heavy hits, but did an admiral job of keeping most of the attacks at bay. Corruption went from high, to low, back to high again in as many combinations as possible. Trine countered the bulk of them and greatly minimized the damage.  
Inevitably, an opening occurred, and Trine went for it. The momentum shifted, and Corruption was now on the defensive. She made some good blocks, but was hammered by a set of kicks at one time, and stumbled backward in a daze. Trine began to back her up against the steel barricade, but Corruption wasn't going to be trapped. She waited for Trine to extend a fist, then reached out and grabbed it. She went underneath the arm and twisted it over, wrapping it behind Trine's back.  
  
Trine yelped in pain, but before her other arm was grabbed, she took off at a dead run and kicked off the wall. Corruption not only lost her grip, but was now in front of her instead of behind. She turned and received a boot to her mouth for her trouble. Corruption rubbed away a small amount of blood on her lip, and set to defending again. Trine hit with another combo that ended with Corruption clutching her knee and gritting her teeth in agony. Trine hit a nerve, and Corruption couldn't stand on her leg.  
  
Sailor Trine moved in for the win, but Corruption let her leg fold beneath her and she bent backward. Trine overextended accidentally as she had not expected the move. Corruption reared back and kicked with both legs as hard as she could. Trine was lifted up off her feet and slammed back first into the wall twenty feet away.  
  
Sailor Corruption clutched her knee again, but struggled to her feet anyway. She did another Corruption Lighting Saber , and Trine fell to her knees, unable to call up her protection in time. With another blast aimed at her head, Trine was turned head over heel, and lay motionless on her backside. The gong was rung, and Sailor Corruption was pronounced the winner. She raised her arms in celebration, and the crowd went wild.  
  
Corruption had a smile on her face as she limped back to the doorway.  
  
"Are you alright, Amara?" Sailor wildfire and I asked, looking at our friend's leg.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Corruption waved our concern away. "It's just a little numb. It'll be fine by the next match."  
  
I had been dazzled by the fighting out there. I looked out as the next match began and wondered if amber and I would be up to the challenge.  
  
"Don't doubt yourself, Jenny," Amara said, reading her mind. "Just say to yourself 'I beat I can do anything I put my mind to, and you shouldn't have any trouble with confidence."  
  
The compliment did little to calm my nerves, but it was better than nothing. I was not so much worried about getting hurt as she was getting humiliated in front of Galaxia and the princess.  
  
Three matches later, it was amber's and my turn to fight. our opponent was someone named Sailor Crystal Mirror, and we soon found out why. The Sailor, who was dressed in pink and neon blue, charged in right away. I raised her fist to block the punch, but I went right through it.  
  
There was a blow to my back, and I sprawled on all fours. I turned and saw the real Crystal Illusion standing there with a smirk on her face. This was going to be a bit of a problem.  
  
"I hear you're pretty hot stuff on the planet you come from," Crystal said, taunting us. "Let's see how good you are against your superiors." The air rippled, and suddenly I was surrounded by literally a hundred images of her opponent.   
I scrambled to her feet, but was knocked down from behind again. I spun and saw her target in front of her. I dove, but went through it. It was only an illusion. The copies all laughed, and when I got up again I was tripped. This went on for quite a while, and I was getting pretty battered. The crowd had no sympathy, they roared and a few laughed at the comedy before them. The princess looked concerned. Galaxia's face was set in stone, but behind the eyes there was something that looked a little like disappointment.  
  
Disappointment. we realized how much of a fool amber and I must be looking like right now. we remembered what Galaxia had told us a few days ago: "You girls may be inexperienced, but your heart is pure, and your power is limited only by your imagination." we imagined we was letting her down right now. All that faith in us. we had to live up to it. we had to give everyone a reason to respect us ! we had to show them we weren't weak little babies! Not now! Not ever!!  
My tiara jewel glowed a brilliant Yellow amber's glowed a brilliant red and the arena was bathed in an eerie glow. "I call upon the power of the Moon and the powers of Cruelty!" I said. amber then spoke I call upon the power of the Moon and the powers of wildfires we didn't even think, the words just came to our lips unbidden. "Help us see the truth! Show us she who seeks to do harm!" The glowed increased ten fold, and the lights pierced the illusions like tiny knives. They all disappeared except for one. The true Sailor Crystal Illusion stood exposed. Her smile was long gone from her face.  
  
we concentrated, and a wave of pure energy tore through Crystal like a tsunami, and knocked her so hard into the opposite wall, that she fell flat on her face and didn't move. She was out cold.  
  
The crowd was silent for a heartbeat, then they all got to their feet and roared louder than they had all day. amber and I came to the embarrassed realization that we were the one they had all come to see. we had, in their eyes, just passed a major test, and we had risen to the occasion. we looked over and saw Galaxia and the princess smiling broadly. The Starlights gave us two thumbs up each. A chant went through the arena. "Sailor Wildfire and Sailor Cruelty! Sailor Wildfire and Sailor Cruelty!!  
Amber and I stumbled back to the dressing rooms in disbelief. She was met by Lita and Amara, who both embraced us. "You and did it, Jenny!" Lita exclaimed. "They love you out there!"  
  
I didn't reply. I simply disengaged, took a few steps, then fell over. Amara caught me and lowered me gently to the ground.  
  
"She's fainted," Uranus said.  
  
"She'll be fine," Lita laughed. "She just can't believe she and her sister actually won yet. When she wakes up she'll feel like a million bucks."  
Raye began to sweat as the cards were dealt to her again. She had won nine hands in a row, and had advanced to the final match of the first round. Her opponent, Sailor Esuna, looked stonily calm, and the girl who was Sailor Illusion felt like a child. She could hardly contain her excitement, or her nervousness.  
  
Space Cards was a little like Tarot, except it was made into a competitive game on this world. The four suits were Grails, Scepters, Pens, and Lockets; Sailor Illusion noted that the four suits were based on what every Sailor Scout used to transform into Senshi guise. Like Earth Tarot, there were emperors and empresses, and numbers from ten on down, and so forth. There were four elemental cards, Sun, Moon, Planet, healers, and fools, and there was even a Death and Life card.  
The game was fairly straight forward. The winner was the person who drew the best possible future. Each player was dealt fifteen cards, and they were to remain face down. Next, without looking, or concentrating their mental powers, the players had to call out what their "side" was going to be. The choices were Good or Evil. The final tally of the future readings were based on that call. Under this rule, it was generally thought to be a good idea to call the same "side" as the opponent did to minimize the risk of losing. However, that tactic was double edged, and Sailor Illusion had won better than half of her games using the Good side. She decided to call light once again.  
  
Esuna narrowed her eyes, and Sailor Illusion felt the slight probing of her mind. Perhaps sensing her nervousness, Esuna called Evil.  
  
Next, the players had to arrange the cards in a certain pattern. Some were better in certain sides than others, but that order changed from game to game, making it completely random. It was up to the player to decide which one felt just right deep down inside.  
Raye swallowed her nerves and concentrated. Star pattern had helped her win a few, as did the Imbic one or two times. Cross was a simple set up, but Sailor Illusion didn't feel anything from that area. She tried to force down the desire to clench her muscles as she searched the psychic plane for an answer. She felt the subtle touch from what felt the most likely to help her, and she arranged them with her eyes closed, as was the rule.  
  
When she opened them again, she saw Sailor Esuna sitting behind a cross pattern. Sailor Illusion had hers set up in Glyphic configuration. It was quite intricate and complex, and worked only with the best hands. Mixed with her excitement were equal parts fear. There was always the probability that her psychic powers had misled her. Even the most experienced psyche had incorrect hunches. She simply needed to have faith.  
"Turn the cards," came the mechanical command from the computer terminal next to their table. Sailor Illusion was only slightly aware that they had drawn a crowd. From their mental murmurs, she sensed that Sailor Esuna was a defending champion and almost never lost. She felt a lump form in her throat.  
Sailor Esuna turned her cards over and scanned them satisfactorily. She had a Ten of Pens, an Emperor of Grails; an Emperor of Scepters; a Tower; a Six of Pens; a seven of Lockets; a four of Lockets; a Fool of Scepters; a Death card; a Six of Scepters; a four of Pens; an element of Ice card; a Random outlook; a ten of Lockets; and an Empress of Grails. Sailor Illusion let out a breath of defeat. That set of cards was almost perfect for the Evil side. The only flaw was that the cross pattern took away from its effectiveness. She would need a damn fantastic Good side to beat her. The odds of that were pretty slim. It was her turn to flip the cards over. She revealed them all, then let out a cry of shock mixed with joy. She had an Empress of Lockets; an Emperor of Lockets; a Life card; a one of Scepters; a ten of Grails; a nine of Grails; a five of Pens; an Air elemental card; a Fire elemental card (her own planet power, which gave it extra weight); a Good Fortune card; a one of Pens; a four of Scepters; a healer of love; an Empress of Pens; and a Sun card. It was an absolutely perfect set for Good and for the Glyph configuration. Sailor Esuna knew it too, and slammed her fist down on the table. Glowering at Sailor Illusion, she stood up and left the chamber. The crowd patted her on the back and complimented her psychic skills. Deep down inside, Raye had to wonder just how much of it was psychic skill, and how much of it was pure luck.  
  
"Wow, Raye! You did it!" Dais embraced Sailor Illusion roughly. Dais was the only one of them not signed up for anything, so she tagged along to watch the card game. "You out-psyched that Sailor!"  
"I just operated on my sixth sense the whole time," Sailor Illusion blushed. "This whole game operates on who is more in tune with the psychic plane. Simple, yet ingenious."  
  
"I'd say your good with your mental stuff," Dais replied. "You've won ten games in a row, and you're going to be the talk of the town after beating that Esuna girl. Someone told me she was a defending champion of this game."  
  
Sailor Illusion didn't reply. She was simply lost in amazement. I only need to have faith in my powers, she thought to herself.  
  
Meanwhile Amy and Rowen were having fun at the contests for intelligence Amy and Rowen had won ten games and they were beginning the eleventh. Game and Amy was in panic zone. Rowen was calm and cool. This game was a lot like earth's game of Miniature golf with only two differences. You had to stragtigise the best way to get the ball to go into the hole and 2. You were divided into groups of two. Amy and Rowen had been grouped together every time. The two of them continued to win so far the games were all too easy.  
  
The contests that Mina and Kento had entered were right next to each other. Mina had entered a fashion contest while Kento was in a contest of strength. Kento had beaten every challenger. And Mina had only recently been proclaimed the Scout with the most Fashion sense which had at one time been the title held by Sailor Scorpious. This sailor was the one Mina had beaten. The Scout/Ronin that Kento had beaten was named Louis of the armor of Adventure.   
  
Cye and Michelle had both entered a team swimming contest. All the teams were in groups of two. Both Cye and Michelle continued to beat all their competitors. It was a lot of fun and when Cye and Michelle were announced the winners even they were amazed. They were also embarrassed. But the day was a lot of fun. The rest of the contests were going to be saved for the next day. So as night drew near everyone found their way back to their rooms.  
  
That night Princess Kakyuu gathered us all into one room and told the us all that more problems were on the horizon for earth. (to Anubis, me, Ryo, and Amber this came as no surprise. We knew that aunt beryl was nothing but trouble. Then almost like she could read our minds she told us that we should go home back to earth and pack everything that belonged to us and that we should gather all our family, friends, and many of those loyal to my sister and Ryo. Then move to Alpha Senshi permanently or until we felt we finally destroyed aunt beryl. Amber and I looked at trista not wanting to make another grievous error like we probably did by coming here in the first place we decided to see what trista wanted to do. Then trista said something that amber and I never thought we would hear coming from her mouth. she said that maybe she had been wrong in allowing her past to make her bitter when she had been part of the problem. and that maybe Sailor Rainbow prism had been right when she said that judging the feelings of all Alpha Senshians on what sailor nebula felt was wrong. Then she told amber and me that it would be wise to accept Princess Kakyuu's offer. Since the Idea Kakyuu had suggested had been the same one we had decided on before we had ever come to Alpha Senshi. After that it was agreed to. Kakyuu wanted us to leave as soon as possible but we told her we would prefer to wait till after the celebration was completely over. Kakyuu then came up with an Idea she told us that she would post pone the rest of the celebration until we came back. Finally we had to agree with her. So come the next day Kakyuu made an announcement that there was trouble on earth and that our two teams were going home to retrieve our friends and family and those loyal to Queen amber and king Ryo. She also told them that the rest of the celebration was postponed until we returned. Everyone told us good luck and made us promise to be careful and told us they would hope for our safe return. One group of scouts and ronins offered to allow us to use their star ship. Since Galaxia was not up to taking us home and then bringing us back we agreed to the offer. We boarded the space ship and headed home. confident of getting nearly all the people of earth back to Alpha Senshi. amber and I had left our children in the care of the Gundam pilots and we knew that all our friends would not like living under aunt beryl's rule. When we returned we found things worse then we had anticipated. Duo and the other Gundam Pilots were there to meet us and filled us in on what had happened. They told us that while they had managed to keep our children safe as well as a good number of our friends and parts of our families that many of our subject were now under aunt beryl control. So we then told the Gundam pilots that everything would be fine we then herded them on to the star ship and told them and Ryo, Anubis and the other sailor scouts and Ronin warriors to stay in there until we had returned. They did as they were told but Heero was not too happy about being inside a strange contraption. Mean while amber and I were out gathering what was left of our good side of our family and all of our friends and what ever remained of amber and Ryo's loyal subjects. We then returned to the starship and opened the hatch that led inside and herded all those whom amber and I had found into the star ship and again started the long trek back to Alpha Senshi. We found the warp hole that would take us there but the hard part was keeping everyone comfortable till we arrived finally after two days of traveling we soon saw the planet of Alpha Senshi once more. We then decelerated the engines and slowly decended towards the planet. Amber told the gundam pilots to go to their windows for a good look at their new home they were just as in awe as we had been the first time we had seen it. For them and the rest of those we had brought with us Alpha Senshi was a new and some what scary place. but for amber, me ,Anubis, Ryo, and the rest of the sailor scouts and Ronin warriors it was part of us it was our true home this was where we belonged. But our grandfather (the ancient also felt like he belonged here because his great great great great great great great great great great great great grandfather had been one of those who had gone with the first Queen Serenity. Amy had wired a head to let Kakyuu know we were on our way back.   
So As we left the world of natural wonders be hind and arrived back in the city limits we saw Kakyuu waiting for us with the Sailor Starlights at her side. We landed and everyone exited the star ship we also took our belongings of the ship. Then Kakyuu motioned for us to follow her. But she insisted that amber and I and our husbands stay close to her. so we did. But Kakyuu had also rounded up some transport units so that those in our party who were not sailor scouts or Ronin warriors could keep up with everyone.  
Amber, Ryo, and Serena and Anubis, I, and Rini and the other Sailor Scout and ronin Warriors were back in our hotel rooms the rest of our family was put into hotel rooms as well it was a swell day but it was not time to go to bed. The celebration would start up again the next day.   
  



	19. Chapter 18 Senshi games part 2

  
Chapter 18 Senshi games part 2  
(here is the list of new attacks for both teams with their descriptions.)  
  
  
SAILOR CRUELTY  
  
CRUELTY ORBITAL DESTRUCTION  
causes a brownish yellow Frisbee to appear in jenny's hand jenny then throws the Frisbee and the flies toward the enemy then it orbits the enemy then flies straight at the enemy's heart and kills it.   
  
CRUELTY TOTAL RUINATION   
totally annihilates the enemy  
  
CRUELTY DOUBLE DEATH KILL  
kills the enemy but causes twice the amount of pain in the process.  
  
CRUELTY ENERGY DRAIN  
Drains away most of the enemy's energy (usually is used when jenny is holding an empty bottle )  
  
CRUELTY DOOM TRAP  
traps the enemy's in an alter dimension which will cause them to kill them selves.   
  
CRUELTY DEATH CURSE   
causes the enemy to die of the fear of death (this is jenny's forbidden attack)   
  
ANUBIS OF COSMIC MOON  
  
COSMIC MOONLIGHT VANQUISH  
defeats an enemy but doesn't kill it completely.  
  
COSMIC MOON SWORD WREAK  
is to dangerous to explain (is Anubis' forbidden attack )  
  
COSMIC MOON CRY OF SYMPATHY  
cause the enemy to die such a terrible death that it almost makes you feel sorry for him/her.  
  
COSMIC MOONSHINE WEAKEN  
weakens the enemy enough to allow the others to be able to attack,  
  
COSMIC MOONGLOW RUIN  
causes the moon to glow so brightly that the enemy's plans of picking a fight fail before it even begins.   
  
COSMIC MOONBEAM DISMANTLE  
causes a huge moon beam to fly towards an enemy completely destroying anything it hits.   
  
SAILOR STRATA.  
  
STRATA'S SPIRAL WHIRLWIND  
Creates a whirl wind that rips the enemy apart.   
  
STRATA'S SUPERNOVA STRIKE  
causes an exploding star to come down and explode on top of the enemy.  
  
STRATA'S AIR AND STAR ERADICATION  
causes the air pressure around the enemy to become so heavy that the enemy can't breathe.   
  
STRATA'S STAR/SKY DRAGON  
Causes Draco the dragon constellation to come to life and swallow the enemy whole  
  
STRATA'S STAR TITAN!"   
Causes a star monster to come and destroy an enemy.  
  
STRATA'S TORNADO SWIRL  
is too dangerous to describe  
  
ROWEN OF MERCURY  
  
MERCURY RAGING ICE STORM FREEZE  
causes an ice storm that totally freezes the enemy   
  
MERCURY WATER FUNNEL DROWN  
causes a water spout to appear and suck the enemy in completely drowning it   
  
MERCURY ICE FIELD FREEZE  
traps enemies in an icicle   
  
MERCURY COLD SNAP  
freezes the enemy then snaps the enemy in two .   
  
MERCURY ETERNAL TEAR  
causes little drops of dew to form on the enemy's body the dew drops then freeze in to icicles that are so cold they burn.   
  
MERCURY ARCTIC STORM FREEZE  
is do dangerous to describe  
  
SAILOR ILLUSION  
  
ILLUSION WEB ENVELOP  
entraps the enemy in such a tight web that it makes any kind of breathing next to impossible. (this is Raye's forbidden attack)  
  
ILLUSION MIND CONTROL CONFUSION  
controls the mind of the enemy causing it to kill itself   
  
ILLUSION MUDDLED STEREOTYPE  
causes the enemy to for get who he/she is and where he/she comes from.   
  
ILLUSION CRYSTAL DISTORTION   
cause the enemy to think that the battlefield is up side down   
  
ILLUSION FIGHTING HOLOGRAM   
cause millions of holograms of her self to surround the enemy allowing her to hit the adversary as many times as she can.   
  
ILLUSION VERTIGO MIRAGE  
Causes the enemy to lose their balance   
  
DAIS OF MARS  
  
MARS FIREBIRD FLARE  
causes a big bird of fire to fly at an enemy and peck out the enemy's eyes giving the other ronins and sailor scouts a chance to attack.  
  
MARS SPIRAL FIREBALLS SINGE  
causes spiral shaped fire balls to go flying at an enemy  
  
MARS FRYING PAN BLASTER  
forms a frying pan made out of fire and smacks the enemy over the head with it.  
  
MARS FIRE CHERRY   
forms a cheery made out of fire that is then force fed to the enemy causing the enemy to spontaneously combust.  
  
MARS TORCH FIRE   
torches the enemy's skin  
  
MARS FIRE BURN   
is too dangerous to describe   
  
SAILOR HALO  
  
HALO DRAGONS ROAR  
causes a lightning dragon to form and swallow up an enemy.   
  
HALO CHANCE ELECTROCUTE  
causes cards made out of lightning to go flying towards and enemy and electrocute them.   
  
HALO LIGHTNING DISRUPTION  
causes a disturbance which allows just enough time to wipe out the enemy   
  
HALO ETERNAL THUNDER  
to dangerous to describe  
  
HALO THUNDER BIRD ATTACK  
causes this big bird made out of thunder to attack and eat the enemy out of existence.  
  
HALO THUNDER AND LIGHTNING STRIKE  
is just a more powerful manifestation of the sailor Jupiter's Jupiter thunders crash.  
  
SAGE OF JUPITER  
  
JUPITER LIGHTNING STORMS  
Causes lightning to strike an enemy several times completely disabling it.  
  
JUPITER LIGHTNING SWORD STRIKE  
creates a sword made out of thunder and lightning and causes it to run an enemy threw   
  
JUPITER THUNDER DICE ROLL  
when using this attack sage pretends to be rolling dice like you would in a game of chance or something like that but in actuality he is rolling two lightning bolts he then throws the lightning bolts at the enemy the bolts of lightning destroy the enemy on contact.   
  
JUPITER ELECTRIC ROSE ERADICATE  
creates arose out of electricity which sage then throws at the enemy this completely destroys the enemy  
  
JUPITER ELECTRIC FORK DISCHARGE  
create a fork made out of electricity which is then thrown at the enemy causing it to trap the enemy in an electric force field the enemy can not the scouts and ronins they can attack it.   
  
JUPITER REFLECTION JOLT  
is too dangerous to describe.  
  
SAILOR HARDROCK  
  
HARDROCK SANDSTORM SURROUND  
knocks the enemy back five or six feet doesn't do much damage  
  
HARDROCK EARTH AND DUST EXPLODE  
causes a big blast to occur entrapping the enemy in a tomb of stone and dust  
  
HARDROCK BOLDER DESTRUCTION  
causes a big bolder to appear and start rolling towards the enemy  
  
HARDROCK LAND SLIDE TUMBLE   
creates a terrible land slid to knock an enemy into the ground  
  
HARDROCK MOUNTAIN FALL  
to dangerous to describe  
  
HARDROCK DUST SMOTHER   
traps the enemies under so much dust that it chokes the enemy and kills it.  
  
KENTO OF VENUS  
  
VENUS BEAUTY SLEEP ATTACK   
to dangerous to describe  
  
VENUS SUNBURN FRY  
cause the enemy's skin to become so burned it begins coming off in shreds.   
  
VENISON HEARTFELT SHOWER  
showers and enemy with so much emotion that it literally disenables it to attack   
  
VENUS LOVE CREAM  
showers down so much love and mushy stuff that it makes the enemy puke itself out of existence.  
  
VENUS CRESCENT LOVESTORM ABRADE  
is a stronger form of Venus love cream   
  
VENUS GOLDEN HEART CRUSH  
crushes an enemy under a heart made of solid gold  
  
SAILOR WILDFIRE  
  
WILDFIRE FLAMING ROSE  
forms a rose made entirely out of fire   
  
WILDFIRE FEVER RISE  
Cause the enemy to get a very high fever and the fever keeps rising until the enemy dies/or gives up. which ever comes first.  
  
WILDFIRE BURNING EMBERS FALL  
Causes fiery ashes to fall and burn the enemy  
  
WILDFIRE FIRE BALL EXPLODE  
causes a fire ball to form in front of her and then causes the fire ball to fly towards its victim completely disintegrating it.   
  
WILDFIRE BLAZING FIRE INCINERATE   
surrounds the enemy with a Ring of Fire and then causes the fire to attack the enemy and quickly destroy the enemy.  
  
WILDFIRE VOLCANIC HEAT TORCH UP.  
causes the ground beneath the enemy to melt and then serverly wounds the opponent   
  
RYO OF ETERNAL MOON  
  
ETERNAL MOONLIGHT CRYSTAL ILLUMINATION  
Doesn't really do anything to hurt the enemy but does allow Ryo to know where the enemy is weak (only uses this attack when Rowen and the others are not around)   
  
ETERNAL LUNAR ECLIPSE  
this is an attack that Ryo doesn't use often unless it is a night of a lunar eclipse because the attack only works on nights when there is a lunar eclipse this attack causes the enemy to be killed by the lunar eclipse.   
  
ETERNAL DIAMOND MINE BRUSH  
clouds the enemy's vision   
  
ETERNAL DIAMOND RAINBOW SHOWER  
bombards enemies with sharp shards of colored glass  
  
ETERNAL DIAMOND CLUSTER RAIN  
drops huge diamond clusters onto the enemies head pounding the enemy into the ground.  
  
ETERNAL DIAMOND BLADES SLICE  
Causes swords made out of pink diamonds to form and slice and dice an enemy to so many ribbons.  
  
  
SAILOR CORRUPTION  
  
CORRUPTION BLACK OUT   
knocks the enemy unconscious for a while giving the others a change to attack   
  
CORRUPTION BLACK DEATH INFECT  
to dangerous to describe  
  
CORRUPTION CONCUSSION KNOCK OUT  
more powerful then the corruption black out   
  
CORRUPTION DARK FLOWER DRAIN   
creates a black flower that drains the enemy's energy leaving it helpless   
  
CORRUPTION GHOST TERRORISE   
frightens the enemy to death  
  
CORRUPTION SNOW FALL  
is more powerful then CORRUPTION CONCUSSION KNOCK OUT  
  
CALE OF URANUS  
  
URANUS EARTH QUAKE STRIKE  
causes a massive earth quake that causes the earth underneath the enemy to swallow the enemy.  
  
URANUS UNIVERSAL SHAKING  
Causes the universe to start shaking which makes it difficult for the enemy to stand up.   
  
URANUS SPACE BLASTING  
traps the enemies in side a huge cannon which then blasts the enemy into space.  
  
URANUS COMOS RUMBLE  
is too dangerous to explain  
  
URANUS SOLAR SPINNING  
speeds up the earth's rotation causeing the enemy to fly off into the vacuum of space where is dies from lack of oxygen.   
  
URANUS GROUND SPLIT  
is a more powerful manifestation of the URANUS EARTH QUAKE STRIKE  
  
SAILOR TORRENT.  
  
TORRENTIAL SEA SPIRAL ATTACK   
causes the ground beneath an enemy to become a swirling whirl pool   
  
TORENTIAL ROARING HURRICANE BLAST  
causes a huge hurricane that completely destroys the enemy.  
  
TORRENTIAL ATLANTIC CRASH  
to dangerous to describe  
  
TORRENTIAL TEARS SPLASH  
causes the enemy to cry and the tears cause him to not be able to fight anymore   
  
TORRENTIAL CYECLONE MASSACRE  
to dangerous  
  
TORRENTIAL TYPHOON SINK  
causes a typhoon to wipe out the enemy  
  
CYE OF NEPTUNE  
  
NEPTUNE'S RHAPSODY  
causes a thick wall of water to surround the enemy making it impossible for the enemy to see any on coming attacks  
  
NEPTUNE'S TURQUIOSE TEARS FLOW  
hits the enemy with a swirl of salt water completely drowning the enemy  
  
NEPTUNE'S TSUNAMI DROWN  
to dangerous to describe  
  
NEPTUNE'S TIDAL BORE SUBMERGE  
to dangerous to describe  
  
NEPTUNE'S FOUTAIN OVERFLOW  
traps enemy in a tank of water that is only ankle deep at first but then the water keeps rising until the enemy drowns   
  
NEPTUNE'S DELUGE SPLASH  
crushes the enemy under a mountain of water.  
  
SAILOR VENOM  
  
VENOM RED SCORPION STING  
forms a scorpion out of poison and sends it running at the enemy the scorpion then stings the enemy with venom that is dangerous but not fatal   
  
VENOM BLACK SCORPION STING  
is stronger then the red scorpion the poison is more dangerous.   
  
VENOM BARK SCORPION STING  
is stronger then the black scorpion the venom is more deadly for this attack   
  
VENOM POISON GAS SUBDUE  
surrounds the enemy with poison gas killing it almost instantly   
  
VENOM TOXIN SUFFICATE  
to dangerous to describe  
  
VENOM POISONOUS VAPOR RUINATION.  
to dangerous to describe  
  
SEKHMET OF PLUTO  
  
PLUTO'S ULTIMATE TIME FREEZE  
to dangerous to describe  
  
PLUTO'S TIME/SPACE DISRUPTION  
to dangerous to explain  
  
PLUTO'S TIME STALL  
causes time to slow way down allowing the others to be able to attack   
  
PLUTO'S TIME REVERSE  
reverses time so that the enemy never has a chance to attack   
  
PLUTO'S SPACE MIX UP  
cause the enemy to become seriously lost.   
  
PLUTO'S DEAD METEOR PUMMEL  
pounds the enemy into the ground using meteors.  
  
SAILOR SATURN  
  
SATURN'S CIRCLE GAME  
cause the enemy to become so dizzy that it falls down dead.  
  
SATURN'S EARACHE  
causes extreme pain in one or both ears of the enemy this render the enemy helpless.  
  
SATURN'S DYING BREATH  
causes the enemy to die before he even attacks.  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
The next day the celebrations started up again.  
Anubis and I had entered the doubles target competition. (which has one round.)  
The way that competition worked was the contestants were always paired in groups of two. the first team whose sure kills destroyed the target would win and the round always got harder. So the powers had to be come stronger. For the first round I used my Cruelty black hole of fear Anubis used his cosmic double quake. before the second round a was a small break during which our Princess Kakyuu came in with some advice for Anubis and me. she told us to concentrate harder on our powers each round and that it would then we would be certain to win. I wondered how that would happen but we decided to try it. In the second round Anubis and I concentrated on our powers hard and all of a sudden I found my self shouting something I would not believe. CRUELTY ORBITAL DESTRUCTION! I shouted. A yellow Frisbee appeared in my hand and as if I knew what would happen I threw the disc and it cut the target in two Anubis then took aim at the second target and found that he also had a new attack COSMIC MOONLIGHT VANQUISH! he hollered. It tore the target in two pieces.   
Amy and Rowen got involved in a couple's melee fighting contest and were up against sailor destiny and her love Josh of the armor of danger. During the contest Rowen and Amy had also learned a new power. This new attack would prove useful in the years to come. Every one of us had learned a new attack that day. And since the celebration would be lasting a few years Kakyuu assured us we would learn much more as time went on. That evening we all were discussing what new powers we had learned that day. This is the best place for our kind to live we can really make the most of our powers here. The only scout who didn't seem to be gaining any new powers was Sailor Saturn. But she didn't seem to care.  
  
(the next day.)  
The next day Demetra and Duo were called in to see Princess Kakyuu my sister and I had been meeting with Kakyuu when they arrived. When they arrived Kakyuu told us to stay in the room that what she had to say involved us as well as Demetra and Duo   
Amber and I didn't see why what she had to say to Demetra and Duo would have anything to do with us but we stayed anyway but we hid behind a curtain and watched as Kakyuu approached the two. Demetra and Duo bowed in respect of princess Kakyuu's power. But she merely smiled and explained why she had summoned them. As Kakyuu told them that there would be battles that Amber, Ryo , Anubis and I and the other sailor scouts and Ronin warriors would not be able to fight on our own, Demetra told her that she and her sisters would do what they could to help us. Duo also said as much about himself and his team. In response Kakyuu smiled gently and said I had a feeling that would be your answers. She held out her hands in her right hand appeared a necklace with a diamond encrusted pendant hanging from it. And in her left hand appeared an armor orb like the ones the other Ronin Warriors have. She placed the orb on a small pillow that was on a pillar that appeared next to her. she then called Demetra to step forward she then put the necklace on Demetra and smiled as Demetra admired the necklace and the pendant that hung from it. She felt two words one her lips that were begging to be spoken. She looked at Kakyuu wondering what to do and she saw Kakyuu mouth the words say what ever words beg to be spoken. So Demetra did just that Diamond Jewel Power! She shouted. With in minutes she was dressed in a metallic silver body suit and skirt with silver sequens a rainbow bow in front and back, and silver tiara with a diamond in the center on her feet were white high heels. Kakyuu then took Demetra to a mirror on the other side of the room and when Demetra beheld her new attire she nearly freaked out. What Happened to me?! she shrieked. Kakyuu simply smiled:: you are now Sailor Diamond leader of the Jewel sailor scouts once Demetra heard that she smiled her self and began to turn around a couple of times showing off her new attire to duo.   
Kakyuu then walked back over to where duo was standing she smiled as she handed him the orb inside the orb glowed the kanji of Shinboo (patience) Duo looked at Kakyuu like he didn't completely understand.  
Kakyuu explained that he was to be the first of his team to become part of Ronin warrior population and that population made up close to half of the entire Alpha Senshian population. He was to bear the armor of Friendship she then told duo how to be able to call on the armor of friendship. Deciding to test his ability to transform into his new armor he shouted out Armor of Friendship Dao Shinboo! Almost instantly he found himself dressed in a golden and silver armor wielding a dangerous looking scythe wow! Duo cried this is amazing . wait till Heero sees me. Kakyuu smiled for she knew that the rest of the Gundam pilots would also be getting new armors one day. And was pleased that duo was going to show off his new armor to his friends she also hoped that it would clue them in to what their fate would be. When duo should his armor to Heero he was less than pleased. He was very angry . Duo then told Heero how this had happened. Duo went in to much vivid detail Duo also said that this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. That night duo and the other pilots all went to bed.  
  
(next morning)  
when the sun rose the next day both Duo and Demetra found them selves in deep problems.   
They went out to sign up with some of their friends and family for they were going to be competing in the contests as well. But their plans were spoiled by Sailor nebula and her friend Jared of the armor of hatred.  
Jared smiled maliciously at Duo and Demetra. Why Kakyuu was foolish enough to bestow such an honor one such mere humans is beyond belief I swear I don't think you two are even capable of handling your new powers. Said nebula. Demetra then looked at Sailor Nebula. We can handle our power just fine and for your information my sisters and I don't even truly come from earth we are from another galaxy called Jewel kingdom. Shouted Demetra. Well that doesn't matter you are still not worthy to have scout powers and though you might not be from earth your friend here is. Sailor nebula then pointed at Duo. and had no right to even be trying to control the kind of power Kakyuu dared to bless him with.  
Duo then looked at Nebula and Jared. We can handle our new powers just fine we don't need you telling us what we can or can't do. Jared then smiled evilly. Well then if you two can control your powers so well then why don't you two come and fight with us in the arena show us how just how well you can control your powers. Unless you are not up to it. We are up to anything you two can dish out. Both Demetra and Duo said simutainiously . wonderful we will have Kakyuu judge the fight just like she would one of the melees. See you soon! said Jared. Later that day Duo went back to his room and spoke to Heero some more. Heero I think I have just made a new friend I have been asked to compete in a fighting compition with Jared of the armor of hatred he said the doing this would show everyone just how strong I am in my new armor. Duo exclaimed.. Demetra was telling her sisters the same thing about Sailor Nebula. That afternoon the Duo of friendship and Jared of hatred met in the arena Kakyuu and a whole bunch of other sailor scouts and Ronin warriors were also gathered in the stands. Both warriors armored up and began to fight. Jared was the first to use his attack Hatred Death Sentence shouted Jared. Duo took the brunt of the attack but managed to stay on his feet. Then something in his heart told him what his attack was and he raised his Scythe and began is attack. Helping Hand of Death! This attack knocked Jared unconscious the gong sounded as Duo was declared the winner. Soon after that Sailor nebula and sailor Diamond entered the ring. Sailor nebula never had a chance for Sailor diamond was the first to attack Diamond Blades Slice! Sailor nebula never saw the attack coming she was knocked unconscious and Sailor Diamond was declared the winner. Sailor nebula and Jared of hatred both learned that it didn't matter what galaxy or planet or dimension a sailor scout or Ronin warrior protected. it didn't make them any less a sailor scout or Ronin warrior as long as they came from the same legacy that was all that mattered.  
  
(to be continued)  
  
who will be the next Gundam pilot to be come a Ronin Warrior and who will be the next Jewel princess to become a Sailor Scout find out in the next exciting chapter .   
  



	20. Chapter 19 Senshi games part 3

  
Chapter 19 Senshi games (part 3)   
After the battle everyone went back to their activities. Anubis and I went and signed up for a dance Competion. Anubis and I did wonderfully in the Competion but both of us were sweaty after wards so we headed back to our rooms to get cleaned up before we went to bed. Once Anubis and I had finished our shower we literally ran into Amber and Ryo. So we stopped to talk to them for a while but while we were talking amber and I saw Heero and Roxanne being led away to some where. Well Amber and I decided to go see what was going on so we followed them. It just so happened that they had been led to princess Kakyuu. Amber and I decided to watch them while hidden by the doors so that we could find out what was going on. Well Kakyuu told them both the same things that she had told Duo and Demetra. She then put a neck lace on Roxanne that had a pendant that was almost identical to the one Demetra now wears the only difference was that but pendant was encrusted with rubies. Roxanne was now Sailor Ruby. On the pillow that rested on the pillar was an armor orb in which glowed the Kanji Yuukan Na (bravery.) Kakyuu told Heero that he was soon going to become the Ronin Warrior of Adventure but that he needed to learn how express all of his emotions before he accepted his new mission.   
In light of this, Kakyuu said I have decided to have Sailor Rainbow prism teach you how to show the rest of your emotions. You already have anger down pat. It is the other emotions that you need to learn to express. For you can't go through life just expressing anger. It is not healthy. Soon amber and I saw Sailor Rainbow Prism enter the room and she grabbed Heero's hand and let him out of the room.   
Amber and I followed to see how Rainbow Prism planed on teaching Heero how to show all his emotions. As we watch Heero's lessons we noticed that beside Sailor Rainbow Prism was a pile of ball each one was a different color. She explained that the different colored balls represented different emotions the. blue ball represented sadness, the red ball represented anger, the green ball represented Jealousy, the pink ball represented love, the white ball represented fear, the purple ball represented snootiness, and the yellow ball represented happiness then she told Heero that she was going to have him do alittle role playing. She was going to toss a ball to him and he was to catch it and act out the emotion that the ball represented and then he was to toss it back to her. Heero seemed to under stand the instructions so the lessons began. We then saw Sailor Rainbow prism toss a yellow ball at Heero and he caught the ball with ease but the hard part came when he had to act out happiness. I can not say that heero didn't try with the happiness emotion but he had more trouble with it then he did with the other emotions. .He was able to act out the other emotions with ease so he learned to show those emotions first.  
Then both he and Sailor Rainbow Prism tried working on happiness it took him a few days but he learned how to show Happiness and to be honest he was very good at it too. Soon after that Sailor rainbow prism took Heero back to princess Kakyuu. Heero has completed his emotional training, Rainbow Prism said. Kakyuu smiled and handed Heero the armor orb that had rested on the pillow on top of the pillar. the words of the new transformation phrase trembled on Heero's lips just begging to be spoken so Heero Called out his new transformation phrase Armor of Adventure Dao Yuukan Na! With in minutes he was dressed in a Brass and Rust colored armor. With a long whip as his weapon. He admired his new attire. When he returned to his room that night he showed his new armor to Duo and the others. Duo congratulated Heero the other Gundam pilots all wondered when their turn to get such powers that Duo and Heero now possessed would come. I don't need to tell you that Roxanne and Demetra's sisters felt the same way. but as for which two from the team of Gundam pilots and Jewel princesses would be next was anyone's guess.  
  
To be continued  
Who will be the next Jewel Princess to become a Sailor Scout and who will be the next Gundam pilot to become a Ronin Warrior find out in the next exciting chapter.  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter 20 Senshi games part 4

Chapter 20 Senshi games (part 4)  
The games had been postponed for a while to give everyone some time to rest from all the activity. Amber and I and Anubis and Ryo had been called by princess Kakyuu to accompany her on a little walk and then to accompany her for lunch. Well since Kakyuu was Amber's and my second cousin the four of us decided to accept the offer. After the walk and lunch Kakyuu asked Anubis and me to accompany her to her throne room an offer which Anubis and I decided not to turn down. Anubis and I accompanied her to her throne room where two scouts waited with Sabrina and Trowa standing next to them. You have asked us to bring these two to you princess? The two sailor scouts asked. Princess Kakyuu just smiled. Yes thank you. you two may go now I will speak to Sabrina and Trowa alone alone. She said the two scout bowed and left. Anubis and I were about to leave as well but Kakyuu insisted that we stay. And see what was going to happen to Trowa and Sabrina so we stayed. We watched as Kakyuu place a necklace with a pendant encrusted with sapphires around Sabrina's neck Sabrina then called out Sapphire Jewel power   
She was then dressed in a pale blue body suit and skirt with sequens on the skirt. her bows in front and back were sapphire blue her high heels were the same color as the bows. And she wore a silver tiara with a large Sapphire in the middle of it. Kakyuu then showed Trowa the armor orb he would soon be receiving in side the orb glowed the Kanji of Koofun but Kakyuu did not give Trowa the armor orb. Instead she placed it on the pillow that rested on the pillar just as she had done with Heero's. She then told Trowa that he would have to under go the same emotional training that Heero under went. With that Sailor Rainbow prism entered and led Trowa out of the room to begin his emotional training. Anubis and I then went back to our rooms and went to sleep for the night. Anubis and I spent everyday talking Either with both amber and Ryo or duo and heero and the other Gundam pilot or with Demetra and Roxanne and their sisters. After about two weeks of that Kakyuu summoned Anubis and I to come and help her welcome Trowa back from his emotional training. And to witness him receiving his new armor of Playfulness. So we went to Kakyuu and five minutes after we arrived Trowa entered with sailor Rainbow prism skipping along in front of him both looked extremely pleased. When they got near the platform where Kakyuu , Anubis and I stood Trowa bowed and it was sort of a clumsy bow. But it was a bow none the less. Trowa has successfully completed his emotional training your highness. Sailor Rainbow Prism announced . Kakyuu smiled and motioned for Trowa to come forward. She then handed The armor orb that had been resting on the pillow that rested on the pillar  
To Trowa. He felt words trembling on his lips begging to be spoken. Trowa then Cried out Armor of Playfulness Dao Koofun! With in minutes he was dressed in an apricot colored armor hanging on the belt of the armor in a metal sheath was the most deadly looking dagger that Anubis and I had ever seen. Trowa then pulled the dagger out of the sheath to admire it. And Anubis and I then realized just how deadly the dagger was it was about three feet long almost half the size of sage's No dachi (long sword) I whispered to anubis I would hate to be the poor enemy who tries to attack Trowa. Anubis whispered back I know the poor sap of an enemy would be dead before he could attack. Anubis and I waited till Trowa had put his dagger back in it's sheath then we walked up to him and congratulated him gave him a couple pats on the back and showed him how happy we were for him. That night Anubis and I went to bed while Heero, Duo, and Trowa were talking with Demetra, Roxanne, and Sabrina. They were discussing who they thought would be next in their team, would be next Demetra said well I think Roxanne, Sabrina and I already know who will be next in our team. Emily will be next because we don't have any other sisters except her she is our last sister. The discussion then turned to which of the remaining two Gundam pilots would be next. Duo and Trowa both said it would be Quatre while Heero thought Wufei would be next. In the middle of the conversation everyone yawned we will just have to wait and see Trowa said but for now I think it would be a good idea if we all went to bed we only have a few more days before the Senshi games begin again. Everyone agreed with Trowa and went to bed they would just have to wait until Kakyuu called Either Quatre or Wufei to go see her.  
  
Well this is getting exciting isn't it! I hope you like this chapter which of the Two remaining Gundam pilots do you think will become a Ronin warrior next? And what about Emily what will her reaction be when she becomes A Sailor Scout ? find out in the next exciting chapter.   
  
  



	22. Chapter 21 Senshi games part 5

  
Chapter 21 Senshi games (part 5)  
Five months before the Senshi games were going to start up again Wufei and Emily were summoned by Princess Kakyuu. Amber and I followed them to see what was going to happen again we watched while hiding behind the doors. We saw Princess Kakyuu place a necklace that had a pendant encrusted with emeralds. Emily felt her transformation phrase trembling on her lips begging to be spoken so she shouted Emerald Jewel Power and with in minutes she was suited up in an emerald green sailor scout uniform. Kakyuu then placed an armor orb on the pillowed pillar in front of her she told Wufei that after he had completed his emotional training he would be ready to claim his armor. Then Sailor Rainbow Prism arrived and led Wufei away to begin emotional training. Emily then bowed to Kakyuu and left to go show her sisters her new outfit she had a new spring in her step she was so overjoyed to be a sailor scout.. Amber and I also left to go spend time with our families.   
Because of Wufei's rebellious attitude and his distain about working with women or any one he perceived to be weak. His training took seven long and grueling weeks. And when it was all over Sailor rainbow prism smiled. She knew that everything she had beaten into Wufei had sunk into his thick head he now realized that not all women are weak and that anger is not always the best emotion head had learned that after getting hit in the head with several of the colored balls. Sailor Rainbow Prism then led him Back to Kakyuu. Kakyuu even remarked on how much Wufei's attitude had improved. She then picked up the orb and handed it to Wufei in side the orb that Kakyuu handed to Wufei glowed the kanji Yawarakai (tenderness) no sooner was the orb in Wufei's possession then he spoke the words of his transformation. Armor of Sympathy Dao Yawarakai! Almost instantly he was dressed in a peach colored armor. The weapon that was a long curved scimitar that hung from his belt in a metal sheath amber and I had returned to our spot behind the door and were watching all of this. Wufei was loving the armor and he couldn't wait to show it off to Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre. So he bowed to Princess Kakyuu and ran off or we could say he did his best to run considering he was wearing his full armor and to a degree the weight of full armor hinders movement. However what matters is that when he reached the others and showed them his armor they congratulated him told him how happy they were for him. And Heero did something that was a first for him as far as Duo, Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre were concerned. And that was that Heero Smiled. Not a grin or a smirk like evil people sometimes get he was honest to goodness smiling. Everyone celebrated that night and everyone knew that Quatre would probably soon be called to receive his armor.  
  
Well this I hope you like this chapter. Quatre will get his armor in the next exciting chapter. I also wonder what else will happen in the next chapter. Read and enjoy.   



	23. Chapter 22 Senshi games part 6

  
Chapter 22 Senshi games part 6   
Only a month of rest remained before the Senshi games would start up again.   
One beautiful morning Quatre and Duo were out looking at all the sights that Alpha Senshi had to offer when Sailor Polaris arrived and announced that Quatre had been summoned to meet with Princess Kakyuu and that Sailor Polaris was going to escort him. Now to say that Quatre was scared would be an understatement terrified would be a better word. He thought that Kakyuu was summoning him because had done something bad and that Kakyuu was angry at him. But he couldn't think of what he could have done so Quatre grabbed on to Duo almost like a little child would grab onto their parents when they thought something scary was going to happen. Quatre was silently begging Duo to not let Sailor Polaris take him to Princess Kakyuu. The new warrior of friendship smiled gently at Quatre and after alittle soothing and gentle talking Duo managed to get Quatre to let go. Duo told Quatre that he was sure that Kakyuu just wanted to talk to him about something and that he was getting all upset for no reason. But that if it would make him feel better duo said that he would go with him. So Duo and Quatre followed Sailor Polaris after escorting them to Princess Kakyuu Sailor Polaris left and went to find Amber and me. amber and I were sitting in one of the many parks that existed on Alpha Senshi. We had gone there for a picnic with our husbands and our children we had just finished eating and Ryo and anubis had taken our daughter to go play alittle.. Amber and I were laughing and talking and when we saw Sailor Polaris coming we smiled at her in a friendly way. Hi Sailor Polaris. amber and I said. She smiled and returned our friendly greeting she then told us that Quatre was about to join the ranks of a Ronin warrior. And asked us if we would like to go watch. Amber and I stood up and said sure. We then followed Sailor Polaris and she led us to the door of the throne room we had the best vantage point. Amber and I watched as Quatre was called upon by Kakyuu to come forward. And Quatre timidly approached anyone who knew how emotional Quatre was could see he was shaking like a leaf. Kakyuu was smiling kindly once Quatre was about two feet away Kakyuu asked him to hold out his hand. Quatre shakily obeyed Kakyuu then place a small orb into Quatre's hand in side the orb glowed the Kanji of Warrai suddenly Quatre found himself shouting the words Armor of Kindness Dao Warrai! With in minutes he was dressed in a lavender and periwinkle armor his weapon was a whip like Heero's weapon but with a slight difference where Heero's Whip matched the colors of the armor of adventure Quatre's whip matched the color of the armor of kindness. Quatre who had his eyes closed in fear of what had happened. Now opened them to find himself staring at his reflection in a mirror he noticed that he was not in any trouble in fact he soon realized that he was dressed in armor when he stepped back and stood next to Duo he was utterly confused. What has happened to me? Quatre asked. When Duo told Quatre that he had just joined the ranks of a Ronin warrior I could see a bright smile coming to Quatre's face like this was the best gift he had been given. After that amber and I went back to our families and then went to our rooms and went straight to bed. Duo and Quatre on the other hand went and to tell Heero, Trowa, and Wufei the great news and they and the Jewel scouts all celebrated the happy occasion with at big supper and then they all went to their separate rooms and went to bed.  
  
What will happen when the Senshi games start back up again. will the new sailor scouts and Ronin warriors decide to take part in the games find out in the next spine tingling exciting chapter.   



	24. Chapter 23 Senshi Games ( Part7)

Chapter 23 Senshi Games ( Part7)  
  
When the Senshi games began again I had to laugh because the new Ronins and sailor scouts were so excited that they were rushing to sign up for everything. Heero had signed up for one of the melees, and was also in a laughing contest the object of that contest was to try to get the opponent to laugh. Quatre and Duo were signed up for a scavenger hunt. And Wufei was signed up for a foot race and so was amara I only could pray that Wufei would not say anything insulting to amara but I didn't have much time to think about that Demetra and I had signed up for an acrobatic competition. Amber and Roxanne were in a Frisbee competition and Lita and Emily were signed up for berry picking competition. Michelle and Cye had entered another swimming contest. Amy and Rowen entered another contest of intelligence. And Raye entered another contest of psychic awareness. Mina and Kento both entered an eating contest. Sekhmet and Trista also signed up for contests that worked on their expertise, Ryo, Anubis, Sage, Cale, Dais, Sabrina, Trowa, and Hotaru all went to sign up for contests that fit their areas of expertise. As the day wore on Talpa and Serenity also took their places in the celebration. .the party really began to heat up in the early after noon . that night there was more food and drink and dancing that it would make a party on earth pale in comparison for three months the celebrations went on like this. Games and contests during the morning and afternoon hours and feasting and dancing during the night time hours some times going up till midnight. Finally after three months this place is finally beginning to feel like home. Kakyuu has even moved all of us out of the floating hotel and into her palace which has like five zillion rooms. And with us only occupying twenty-nine rooms she still had four zillion and seventy rooms left. Her guardians also lived in the palace but I am not even going to try to subtract the three rooms that the sailor Starlights inhabit from four zillion and seventy rooms. I had enough trouble subtracting the 30 rooms (which includes the room Kakyuu sleeps in) that were no longer empty from the Five Zillion rooms to find out how many were still empty. It was going to take alittle more work to get used to the palace but we were all up to it. The celebration was extraordinary Each of us learned new and stronger attacks. We also learned about our forbidden attacks. Hotaru even learned some new attacks. As we became stronger so did our friends. We were all wondering if we would ever see earth again. Not to say living on Alpha Senshi was not fun we actually were enjoying it. But we had been there for along time. Namely four months and Quite plainly we were all homesick for earth. This type of homesickness occurred for various reasons in fact there are so many reasons I can't write them all and don't want to try. But I suppose that one of the things we missed about earth was school. On Alpha Senshi there were no such things as Schools. The Alpha Senshians Learned the things they needed to know by experience or by going to the Information Center of Alpha Senshi which is a computerized library and would have the computer teach them what they needed to know. It was very odd for us. Adjusting was not coming easy especially since the Senshi games were still going on. I always thought that a planet like Alpha Senshi would be a lot like our own. it would have schools and everything else that earth had, and for the most part it did have the same thing earth has the only exception was that Alpha Senshi did not have schools. But for some reason I have the feeling that many of us didn't really care that there were no schools. I cared to a certain degree but I am finding that I am beginning to not care as much about not having any schools. I still have my friends and I am still learning what I need to know. So it doesn't seem to matter anymore. but still we are homesick for earth. Kakyuu told us that if we would like she would happily build a bridge that would lead back to earth. The bridge would be surrounded by an air bubble. And would allow us to go between Earth and our new home. And that once we had defeated and destroyed our evil aunt beryl she even declared that she and the other Alpha Senshians would be more then happy to help us totally rebuild. She also told us that she would personally supervise the construction and that the newer cities that would exist on earth would be just like the Alpha Senshian cities. She would even transplant some of the Alpha Senshian Flora and Fauna on to earth there by combining earth and Alpha Senshi in to one planet. She even said that she would do the same for the other planets in our solar system (in other words earth and the other planets would be just like Alpha Senshi) she even vowed she would find ways to make the other eight planets suitable for life again. well to say we were happy would have been an understatement. When we went to bed that night we all dreamed of tearing aunt beryl into shreds. And we also dreamed of what the new earth would look like and how much fun we would all have   



	25. Chapter 24 Senshi Game (part 8)

Chapter 24 Senshi Game (part 8)  
The next morning the games continued as normal only there were a few less Sailor scouts participating in many of the events. This was because Kakyuu had a signed some sailor scouts to help build the bridge to earth. The work was already beginning. But there were still plenty of Sailor scouts Participating in the games. So My sister and I and the other members of our team including the new ones and our husbands and the other members of their team still had plenty of competition. By evening the bridge was almost done (time on Alpha Senshi is different form our time one day in Alpha Senshi would be the equivalent of three months on earth so work gets done in half the time. ) by the time we were ready for bed the bridge was complete all that needed to be done was to finish the connecting end of the bridge which was not going to be hard. The very next morning when we woke up the bridge had been fully completed. the only thing that remained to be done was to go and destroy aunt beryl so the earth could then wind up being Just like Alpha Senshi. My family and I decided we would depart and begin doing that task as quick as we could so by that afternoon we were ready to leave. But many of our friends we had made on Alpha Senshi, including the people who had been our opponents in the games wanted to join us in the battle even Kakyuu and Galaxia insisted in helping. Well amber and I could think of no possible way of talking them out of the battle. So we decided that we could use the help so as soon as everyone was ready we were on our way. the best part about this was that aunt beryl had absolutely no idea where we were or that we were even still alive because her powers did not allow he to see things out side the boundaries of our solar system. And her powers didn't give her the ability to do any magic out side of her small palace but that didn't mean she couldn't control people. But we knew we were relatively safe for a while. That night we laid siege to her castle. It was a gruesome battle but at the end of it we saw that aunt beryl was dead. That night we burned her remains and put them in to a box and sent them into the deepest regions of space. After that we set to the task of destroying her monsters. After that we set about the task of making earth look and feel just like the planet of Alpha Senshi. Kakyuu told us that combining the solar system and Alpha Senshi was a very smart idea because considering how long sailor scouts live and the fact that most Sailor scouts and Ronin Warriors have seven children each year. Therefore Alpha Senshi would have needed to expand so that the Sailor scout species would be preserved. And so there would always be more Sailor Scouts and Ronin Warriors in case there came any more evil. Which everyone knows there will be.  
  
The end or is it…   
I will be writing a sequel to this story with in a couple months I will be taking time to write a new Fanfiction so keep your eyes open.   



End file.
